


Pick-Up and Chase

by SKayLanphear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual reveal, F/M, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, fun times, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKayLanphear/pseuds/SKayLanphear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she accidentally trips into Adrien and apologizes about "falling for him," Marinette learns that he's no match for cheesy pick-up lines--whether they were unintended or not. And while she finds it flattering that he turns into a flustered mess with only a few words, Marinette comes to regret making him uncomfortable. That is, until she learns he's Chat Noir. At which point the phrase "just deserts" becomes a permanent fixture in her everyday plans. </p><p>A story in which Adrien is flustered, Marinette is smooth as glass at dropping lines, and Chat Noir gets the romance he was always asking for--even if he doesn't quite know how to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Based on a tumblr post by thor-in-wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"Just because you're immune to my charm doesn't mean everyone else would be," Chat said confidently, flipping his hair in a way that Ladybug could only think to describe as flamboyant.

"I'm not _immune_ , Kitty," she clarified. "No girl would ever fall for any of your lame pick-up lines."

"I beg to differ." His tone was playful, a smirk pulling at his lips as he slyly glanced her way. "Have you ever tried it?"

"What?" She scoffed. "Of course not."

"Then how could you _paw_ -ssibly know?"

"Because _you're_ suggesting it," she said smartly. "And any idea that comes from your litter-brain is probably doomed to failure."

"As your partner and fellow superhero, I resent that."

"I bet you do." Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared out across the city from their vantage point atop the Eiffel Tower, doing her best to ignore the way Chat was narrowing his knowing gaze in her in direction.

"All I'm saying," he started, putting a clawed hand on his chest, "is that you might be surprised." She cocked a single brow in his direction. "You ladies may roll your eyes at our lame lines, but, at the end of the day, at least _we're_ putting in the work."

She chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"You laugh, but it's not always easy for a guy to get up the guts to use one of what you consider to be silly pick-up lines. Not everyone is as smooth as I am."

She snorted.

"It'd probably be a nice surprise, a guy getting a cheesy pick-up line from a girl. We like to be romanced too, you know."

"Stupid pick-up lines aren't exactly my definition of romance."

"Don't hate 'til you try it." He stood firm, holding his hands up defensively. "Funny romance might be what does it for some guys. Don't judge."

"Guys like you?"

"Maybe."

Smirking, she reached out and poked him on the shoulder. "I bet if some girl came up to you and said she wanted to spend all nine of her lives with you, you'd just… collapse into a puddle of goo on the floor."

That Cheshire grin pulled at his lips. "You're speaking my love language, My Lady." He waggled his eyebrows beneath his mask, leaning in a little too close.

"What can I say," she said flatly, pushing him lightly back by the tip of his nose. "I've heard enough from you to be fluent."

"I always knew you were listening to me."

"You talk so much that I hardly get a choice in the matter."

"Aw, are you saying I'm too _chatty_ for you?"

Taking a step closer to the edge of the tower, she looked back at him over her shoulder, casting her yoyo out in the same moment. "I'm saying that not every word that comes out of your mouth is the cat's meow. Sometimes I wish I had a muzzle."

"Oh, kinky."

"I should have known you'd be into that sort of thing," she replied, managing a wink. "You _are_ the one dressed in a leather, black cat suit."

"Hey!" he scolded, pointing harshly in her direction. "Don't dis on the suit. Dominatrix happens to be a very flattering look on me."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing, which she knew would inflate his ego far beyond acceptable limits. "Whatever lets you sleep at night, Chaton." She finally pushed herself off the edge of the tower. "No judgement." Lifting off, she let loose another laugh as she plummeted, any words of rebuke he might have had falling on deaf ears. The wind whipping by was all she could hear as she shot off across the city, doing her typical round-about path before vaulting up onto her balcony.

Casting a single look up into the night sky, she hummed to herself, thinking only shortly of Chat and their patrol—and his ridiculous advice—before she headed down through her skylight and into her bedroom. Tikki was buzzing off immediately, headed for the plate of cookies waiting beside the computer. And while she devoured her evening meal, Marinette plopped down on her bed before sinking back against her pillow.

Despite how ridiculous she knew he was, some of Chat's words wouldn't leave her head. She'd never considered it, that boys were normally doing the romancing while the girls stood idly by. While she'd never thought on it before, pointing it out so blatantly really did make it obvious—at least to her—how ridiculous such standards were. But, really, she'd never been one to wait for the first move. Granted, she'd never gotten up the guts to explicitly tell Adrien her feelings, but she had given him a gift, and sent him a poetic valentine. That seemed pretty romantic to her.

Well, such things would have been if Adrien ever knew she was behind such actions. Yet, the very thought of him finding out sent her squirming, face pushed into her pillow as her flush ran rampant up and down her body.

Maybe… Maybe Chat had a point after all.

Disgusted that she was almost admitting he was right, she closed her eyes and instead decided to focus on sleeping. With how rigorous their patrols were, it didn't take her long to conk out.

And, as per usual, she was rolling out of bed with hardly enough time to wash up and run across the street to school. Leaving in her typical rush, she sprinted over the crosswalk—causing a few cars to honk in offense—before she stumbled into the school yard, nearly smacking a group of girls with her bag when she tripped over a rather treacherous patch of thin air.

Squawking, she tumbled, bracing herself for a chin full of concrete.

But something caught her before she landed, her eyes squeezed closed with painful anticipation. It took her a moment before she dared look around, able to easily deduce that it was a pair of strong, steady arms that held her aloft, her fists having collided with what she soon realized was a broad chest.

Pulling her gaze up, she was victim to that soft smile, bright green eyes concerned beneath furrowed brows.

"You okay?" Adrien asked, Marinette gaping like a drowning fish as he effortlessly supported her entire weight leaning into him. "You should be more careful. A trip like that could really do some damage."

It was _Adrien_. She was in _Adrien's arms_. Again. She'd tripped into him at least twice before, and each time he caught her like it was nothing. Really, she didn't know how he managed to be in the right place at the right time _every_ time she lost control of her feet, but it was getting to the point where she'd be unable to recover from the trauma.

"Um- uh…" She internally cursed her stuttering, as well as her inability to get to her feet. She was frozen with shock, completely victim to her own helplessness, as well as her own uncontrollable mouth. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to, er, I just- I didn't mean-" Just _say_ something! Or so her brain was internally screaming, reaching out to any shred of composure she might have.

What came out next was totally unexpected. No stuttering, no hesitance—it rolled off her tongue with so much ease that one would have thought she'd been practicing beforehand.

"I think I might be falling for you."

The alarms sounded, her eyes widened, and her world cracked down the middle.

While Adrien, blinking stupidly, dropped his smile into a gape of his own.

"I mean!" Her voice was loud, causing a few of the students walking by to jump. "I'm sorry I'm falling for you! NO! I mean- I mean-"

She knew she was a ripe tomato-red from her neck to her ears. Whining in the back of her throat, she finally found her feet, managing to push herself back and out of his hold.

"I meant to say I'm sorry for falling _on_ you!" she finally managed to shout, hands balling into fists at her side. "Sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" Insides shrieking, she turned away without daring to give him another look, marching quickly up the steps where, much to her continued humiliation, Alya was near tears with laughter.

Grabbing her best friend by the sleeve, she dragged her into the school, not coming to a stop until they were safely through the door that lead into the girl's bathroom. And while Alya continued laughing, Marinette stumbled her way over to the nearest sink, grabbed it by the edges, and allowed a single, high-pitched whine to leave her throat. Before she fell into a pathetic crouch.

"I can't believe you said that!" Alya managed to say between laughs, what few other girls were in the restroom giving them curiously annoyed looks. "Oh my _god_ , Marinette! You were practically smooth!" She bent down beside her. "And his _face_!"

"Please, stop," Marinette begged. "Make yourself useful and go dig my grave. Then I can just throw myself bodily into it and let the worms take me."

"Careful, you're falling for _Adrien_ , remember?"

She whined again.

"Oh c'mon, if you hadn't been so mortified about the whole thing, you might have actually pulled it off," Alya explained, finally overcoming her own amusement in order to pat Marinette on the back. "You should have owned it! I mean, _did_ you see his face?"

"How could I see his face?" Marinette asked dramatically. "I was too busy bearing my death-by-humiliation."

Alya snickered. "I've never seen Adrien so red before," she explained. "Mr. Cool-as-a-Cucumber didn't expect what you said any better than you did."

"That's not exactly a comfort."

Around them, most of the other girls had filed out—no doubt headed for class.

"And, what, stuttering unintelligible sentences around him is somehow better? At least you got his attention."

"I didn't _want_ his attention!" she moaned, collapsing on all fours. "At least, not like _that_!" Couldn't she just curl up in the corner and disappear?

Alya huffed. "At least he was looking at you, right? Try to see the bright side of things. And don't put your hands on the _floor_ , Marinette." She released a motherly sigh. "This is a bathroom. C'mon, get up."

"Just let me _die_."

"If you're going to die, then at least do it in class where I can take notes through the eulogy. C'mon, up, up, or we'll be late."

Only putting in just enough energy to get to her feet, she continued to flop around precariously, groaning all the while.

"But _Adrien_ will be in class." Maybe she could call in sick. Or break her own arm. Or transfer to a different school.

"Maybe," Alya said, chuckling as she dragged Marinette out the door. "Unless he's still too stunned to make it there."

" _Alya_!"

But no amount of complaining garnered her any sympathy, and so she was trudging through the door a few moments before the bell whether she liked it or not. Gripping her bag to her chest, she was flushed as soon as she and Alya passed the doorframe, her gaze flicking to Adrien's seat whether she tried to remain focused on the floor or not.

She hadn't anticipated that he'd be looking back.

And while this caused her heart to freeze and her mortification to rise up all over again, it also allowed her an interesting view of Adrien's composure leaving him once again—if what Alya had claimed previously held any merit.

He'd been tapping his stylus on his desk, or so she assumed, and upon their eyes meeting, he'd lost his rhythm. Rather violently, the instrument went flying up into the air, escaping his hold before bouncing somewhat harshly off of Nino's cheek. Which caused him to "Hey!" in alarm as Adrien fumbled to retrieve it. His attempts weren't exactly graceful, however, and after a few clumsy grabs, he ended up slamming his hand loudly atop the desk, trapping the stylus beneath.

This drew the attention of a few giggling students, which in no way made the situation any easier to swallow. While the eye contact between them had been severed, Marinette could still make out the heated redness crawling up his neck—as well as his defensively hunched posture—as she quickly slipped past him to her seat.

It was a familiar pose—one she was all too familiar with. Which was, perhaps, what eased her own nerves some. While she was still horrified over what she'd said, it was somehow empowering, knowing it'd _actually_ had an effect on Adrien. It'd made him nervous. Clumsy even.

For once, she wasn't alone in her discomfort.

Of course, it didn't exactly _mean_ anything. Adrien's behavior could be caused by uneasiness at seeing her as well as anything else. But she wasn't sure she'd have been able to salvage any of her dignity if she'd walked in and he'd simply smiled sympathetically at her. Or, worse, ignored her completely.

It was nice, actually, knowing she wasn't the only one suffering the consequences of her slip up. Yet, that didn't mean she should take any pleasure in it. What she should do was apologize—make it completely clear to Adrien that she hadn't meant what she'd said and that he had no reason to feel uncomfortable around her.

Even if all she ever felt whenever he was in a room was anxiety and distress.

The bell hadn't rung yet. She still had time. And so she nearly reached out to him, pushing her own nerves down as best she could so as to make this right. Yet, before she'd made the effort to lean forward, hesitation flitted through her reaching fingers.

After all, what harm had she really done? She hadn't tripped into him on purpose—hadn't _intended_ to assault him. And while she hadn't intended to confess anything to him either, it'd happened whether he believed it or not. There was no indignity in that, and certainly nothing she should be ashamed of. She'd been wanting to confess, after all. She'd made him that scarf and even sent him a valentine—though she'd forgotten to sign it.

She wanted to tell him, even if it was scary. And while this didn't exactly count as a confession, it was something, wasn't it? It'd gotten his attention at the very least.

No, her recovery hadn't been smooth, but her delivery had been. What if she'd been confident about it? What if she'd let the words roll between them the same way she was always seeing men on television deliver their own stupid lines? After all, she wasn't going to get anywhere constantly forgetting to sign her cards or gifts. Maybe, in a way, this was good. It was progress. Kind of.

_"It'd probably be a nice surprise, a guy getting a cheesy pick-up line from a girl. We like to be romanced too, you know."_

What if Chat was right? While she'd never admit to seeing truth in his words, he was still a guy. And so would probably know more about how boys felt than she did. And for all his silly flirting, he was sometimes quite charming in his own way. Maybe boys wanted girls to be forth-coming too. What if that was something Adrien liked?

Her stuttering shyness certainly hadn't gotten her anywhere. Might as well try something new, right?

Faltering, she eventually pulled her hand back, pressing her finger to her lips as she slumped in her seat. Staring at the back of his head, she watched as he reached up and rubbed his neck—a nervous gesture. Almost as though he knew she was watching him.

Like he finally knew she was _there_.

Smiling a bit to herself—despite her own persistent blush—she dared share a sly look with Alya before silently giggling to herself.

Maybe Chat wasn't such a litter-brain after all.


	2. Part 2

Yawning, Adrien climbed out of the car, trying to blink away what drowsiness remained as he headed toward the school. Nino was bobbing his head at the base of the stairs, headphones over his ears, and it wasn't until Adrien tapped him on the shoulder that he even realized he was there.

"Oh, mornin' dude," he greeted, dropping his headphones down around his neck. "You look… tired…"

"Thanks…" Adrien drawled flatly, trying to fight off another yawn and failing miserably.

"You know, you come to school exhausted more often than you don't," Nino pointed out, sounding like a displeased mother-hen on the subject. "You seriously need to just tell your dad off about these late-night photoshoots. Doesn't he care at all about your education?"

"Maybe he thinks I'll quit public school so I can sleep in," Adrien suggested, the joke coming off more bitter than humorous. Truth be told, he only had a late-night photoshoot once every few weeks. The night before had been such a one, but most of his tired mornings were due to patrols as Chat Noir or akumas. The photoshoot thing was a nice cover, however.

"Well, try and get some sleep tonight, at least," Nino grumbled. "I get tired of listening to you yawn right beside me. Makes _me_ tired."

Adrien chuckled. "While I have the utmost sympathy for you, I can't do as you ask. I've got another photoshoot tonight." A lie. But he did have a patrol. And as both he and Ladybug had to wait until their households were asleep to commence their hunts for Hawkmoth, it usually meant he wasn't getting to bed until at least midnight.

"Seriously?!" Nino curled his lip. "Why do so many people want pictures of you anyway?"

"I can't help that I'm fabulous."

"Yeah, right." Nino rolled his eyes. "I'd get tired of taking pictures of you, personally. I can barely stand to see your ugly mug most days anyway."

"Those insults don't work," Adrien sing-songed, grinning as he did. "I know I'm gorgeous. Don't blame me for my natural-born beauty. There's just something about me that… draws the camera's eye. I can't help it."

Nino scoffed. "God, gag me."

"I attract the perfect lighting, and my high cheeks bones are absolutely striking." Yes, he was going on only in the hopes of irritating his friend further. "And, like any _modest_ model, I'm only relaying what I've been _told_. But I don't have to be a photographer to know it's true."

"Maybe not, but I sure could picture you and I together."

The cheesy line came out of nowhere, almost feeling like it'd smacked Adrien across the cheek. Whipping around in search of the source, he was wide-eyed in alarm to find that, passing by and headed up the steps, was Marinette and Alya. He never would have ever fathomed that such words—strung together as they had been—would come from Marinette's mouth. But the girls were giggling as they scurried away, leaving Adrien in tight-lipped shock as Nino gaped beside him.

" _Damn!_ " Nino eventually exclaimed, laughing as he did. "That was smooth as fuck!"

"No it wasn't!" Adrien rebuked hotly, whipping back around. "It was completely out of context!"

"Yeah, that's why your face is all red."

Reaching up, Adrien slapped his hands over his cheeks, not pleased at their heat. "Why would she say something like that…?"

"Seriously?" Nino cocked a skeptical brow. "You're really asking that question? She did the same thing to you yesterday."

"That was an accident," Adrien defended. "This is Marinette. She's not exactly a pick-up line thesaurus." He would know as he prided himself on his own varied repertoire. "She barely talks to me. And when she does, she's always nervous."

"Well, I guess she's finally decided she doesn't care if you know."

"Know what?"

"You honestly haven't figured it out?"

Adrien had no idea what he was talking about.

"All the stuttering and blushing she does around you?"

"She's just shy…"

"Around _only_ you?"

"Well…" That was true. She didn't stammer or get nervous around anyone else. He'd just assumed that meant she didn't like him. Which was a bummer, but they hadn't exactly gotten off to the best start. He was always nice to her, but he'd never wanted to force his friendship on her.

"Alya was right, you _are_ oblivious," Nino eventually decided, Adrien slumping his shoulders in annoyance. "Well, whatever. We better head to class."

"That's it?" Adrien asked, trailing close behind as they headed up the stairs. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I don't know anything," he blatantly lied.

Adrien huffed, frowning as they walked through the school doors. He dropped the subject upon entering, however. Mostly because, off in the corner with Alya and a few of their other classmates, was Marinette. As soon as he spotted her, the heat once again went flashing up under his skin. Her words echoed in his head, leaving him with a generous flush as he and Nino passed by.

He didn't dare look up, instead keeping his eyes trained on the floor as they went to the locker room. It was embarrassing, really. While no one else knew it, he was Chat Noir—the king of puns and bad pick-up lines. He shouldn't be getting so flustered simply because a single girl tried one out on him.

Besides, who was to say that Marinette had really intended what it'd sounded like? She and Alya had just been passing by—maybe he'd simply overhead part of their conversation. That sounded more reasonable. Nino probably misheard it too. After all, why would Marinette—of all people—be using lame pick-up lines on him? For one, she barely talked to him anyway. And for two, he was _Adrien Agreste_.

He wasn't full of himself by any means, but most people wouldn't dare approach an Agreste in such an untoward manner. His name spoke for him—whether he liked it or not. And when considering how timid Marinette was around him anyway, it just didn't seem plausible that she'd suddenly be dropping lines on him. Sure, she was confident with everyone else—she _was_ class president—but he knew there was something about him that put her on edge. And there was nothing in the last two days that he could remember might have changed that.

And that still didn't justify bad pick-up lines.

Repeating these ideas to himself, he tried to pull up his typical composure. Even if Marinette _had_ intended to use the lines, he had no reason to lose his head. Not like Ladybug got flustered every time he flirted with her. If she could hold it together, so could he.

Besides, Marinette _hadn't_ been flirting with him. And he didn't want her to.

He didn't want anyone to flirt with him.

Okay, maybe that wasn't totally true. While he enjoyed flirting with Ladybug whenever he had the chance, he'd never been flirted with himself. Ever. Well, there were the few times that Ladybug had commented back at him, but he assumed that was mostly to humor him, not because she'd actually meant any of it. Outside of that, he'd never gotten any of that sort of "attention" (Chloe didn't count and neither did Lila—neither of them were nice girls).

Which was actually one of the bigger disappointments about going to public school. He wasn't gonna lie—he'd been pretty ignorant about the way schools actually worked, most of his knowledge supplied to him through teenage rom-com movies. Turns out there really weren't that many cliques and the mean girl was actually hated by everyone. Of course there was drama, but it wasn't to the extent he'd expected. And though he'd figured he'd fit the bill for the popular jock type, girls weren't fawning all over him left and right. Even with the model thing added to his resume, he wasn't fending off crushes. Most of the classmates that had once awed at him and asked for autographs hardly looked at him now, not that such was the kind of attention he was looking for anyway.

Truth be told, public school was a lot harder than he'd ever imagined. He didn't get an automatic popular pass because he was good-looking and athletic. Nobody was going out of their way to be friends with him. And, as it would turn out, he wasn't all that great at making friends on his own.

He had Nino of course, and Chloe whether he liked it or not, but other than that…

Getting to know Alya was getting easier, now that she and Nino were sort of a thing. But he never really knew what to say to her. He never really knew what to say to anyone, actually. They all had their best friends and their experiences together, none of which he could relate to or talk about. Which meant he was usually listening in the background instead of actually participating.

Nino said it was the "new kid" syndrome. Adrien hadn't even realized there was such a thing. Wasn't he supposed to be welcomed with open arms, become one of the crew, by default? Alya was new, but she didn't have any problems.

"That's because she's Marinette's friend," Nino had explained. "Marinette's really popular." And while Nino was liked well enough, he wasn't the kind of popular Marinette was—which wasn't exactly helpful to Adrien.

That Marinette was so popular with their classmates (exempting Chloe) made Adrien regret their initial meeting all the more. While Marinette wasn't the stereotype popular girls got, she was a good leader and everybody liked her. It was much more genuine than what movies often portrayed, which made Adrien that much more upset that she seemed to avoid him at all costs. She really was friends with everybody.

Except for him.

Him and _Chloe_.

He didn't like being lumped together with Chloe. He'd made the initial assumption that, following their disagreement, he and Marinette could be considered friends. But it seemed his ignorance on the subject, as well as lacking social skills, had skewed that understanding. Sure, he could get up in front of people, he was nice, he could "be social," but any potential friends seemed to fall off the map after he initially talked to them.

He didn't get what he was doing wrong, and, to be honest, it was really quite frustrating.

But this was all the more reason why he was confident whatever was going on with Marinette was a misunderstanding.

While he wanted to consider her a friend, he doubted she did the same. And he _really_ doubted she was interested in flirting with him—pick-up lines or no.

The thought was depressing, but it kept him grounded. Or so he thought it would, until he walked into the classroom only to accidentally catch Marinette's eye. She was already in the seat behind his own, talking to Alya. Yet, as soon as he entered, her attention snapped to him, their gazes locking. Usually, her focus would immediately flit away, like she couldn't stand to look at him. But this time she held his stare, which was more than enough to surprise him.

Her eyes were very, _very_ blue.

It wasn't until he walked straight into the corner of Ms. Bustier's desk that his own focus finally darted away. Pain echoed up through his thigh, causing him to finch back. But the damage was done—he'd literally run into a desk—and his face was awash with red before he could stop it.

Stumbling to his desk, he ignored the few ignorant snickers that echoed around room before sitting down, forcefully ignoring any inclination he had to look at Marinette. Rather, doing all he could to ignore the heat warming his neck, he instead reached into his bag as Ms. Bustier walked in, searching for the novel they'd been assigned in any effort he could to look busy.

"It's too bad we're not partners for that chem project later," Alya was saying, Adrien unable to pull his attention from the girls behind him despite his desperation to do so.

"Yeah…" Marinette hummed thoughtfully. "I think it's even worse, though, that Adrien and I aren't partners. Him and I have such great chemistry."

One would think retrieving a book from a backpack would be easy. But, in that moment, Adrien could do nothing but fumble with the heavy hardcover, eyes wide as Marinette's words raced through his brain.

Completely out of his control, the book escaped his grasp, flinging itself over the front of his desk before banging loudly to the floor beyond. The slam of the cover on the ground silenced the whole room and even caused Ms. Bustier to jump as she whipped around to face him.

Lips pursed, Adrien grit his teeth and only flushed further. Beside him, Nino was chuckling, hardly able to hide it despite any lackluster attempts to do so.

"Be careful, Adrien," Ms. Bustier scolded, frowning. "Those books belong to the school."

Unable to so much as offer a meek apology, Adrien kept his attention down near his shoes as he awkwardly got to his feet and headed around the desk to get his book. Though it was silly, he felt extremely exposed and embarrassed, clutching the book tightly with both hands as he soon slid back onto his bench.

He wanted to take a look back at Marinette, but even thinking about doing so pricked his cheeks so painfully with warmth that he couldn't gather the courage. Instead, he leaned his elbow on the table and shielded his forehead—a vain attempt to hide his own nervous state.

While inside, his thoughts were screaming.

There was no mishearing what she'd said, not that time. She'd even said his _name_!. And used a lame _chemistry_ pun! Marinette! Who normally didn't want anything to do with him!

Was this a joke? Were her and Alya in on something together? Why was she _doing_ this?

What was happening?

_What was happening?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews if you can :D Thank you!


	3. Part 3

Marinette did feel a little bad. While it'd been somewhat amusing to watch Adrien stumble over himself simply because she'd dared to use a silly pick-up line on him, she also knew what it was like to be uncomfortable, and so she'd put an end to it following the chemistry comment. It was somewhat comforting, knowing that he was just as capable of getting flustered and overwhelmed as she was—especially when considering how generally calm and collected he seemed to be. But that didn't justify doing it. She didn't like to feel nervous around him and she certainly didn't want him to affiliate anxiety with being around her.

Still, it did spark a slight warmth in her chest, knowing that she was even able to make him react that way—whether it implied anything about his feelings towards her or not. But she wasn't going to think too hard on that part. Especially since he hadn't even been able to look her in the eye all day. And while this was usually more of an issue for her, she took no pleasure in putting the same problem on his shoulders. She didn't dare assume he'd reacted as he had because he felt for her the same way she did him, so she took the safe route and told herself that his discomfort was more due to awkwardness at her words than because he felt any kind of "tender" feelings towards her.

It was a cautious mindset, but she wasn't sure she was brave enough for anything else.

Balanced on her balcony, Ladybug peered out over the rooftops, taking in the familiar scene before slipping her yoyo from her hips and casting it out. She was meeting up with Chat so they could continue their slow search for Hawkmoth's lair—if he had one—or any clue as to where he could be.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the rooftop they'd decided on previously, Chat's silhouette visible as she touched down.

She paused, however, when he didn't immediately turn to greet her. Normally he had some exasperating comment ready about how he'd "waited so long for her to arrive" or "that she couldn't sneak up on him so long as he had cat senses." And she knew he must have heard her—she hadn't been particularly quiet.

The silent greeting was practically unnerving, Ladybug frowning as she replaced her yoyo on her hip and made her way closer.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," she said once she was at his shoulder. He didn't jump at her words, however, as a surprised cat might have done. Instead, one of his ears twitched, before he finally glanced up at her with something between a thoughtful frown and a grimace on his face.

"Sorry, My Lady. I was… purr-ocupied."

She almost rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you ready to get to work or are you gonna take a cat-nap instead?" she asked, wholly expecting that he'd jump right to his feet. And so she was continually taken aback when, instead, he sat back on his butt and let his legs hang over the edge of the roof, heels colliding with the brick.

"Can I ask you something?" His tone was serious, which put Ladybug on guard immediately. "Not anything personal," he corrected quickly. "Just, like, friend to friend stuff."

"Friend to friend stuff?" she asked, shoulders dropping of their defensive stature.

"Yeah…" He pulled at one of his claws nervously. "Well, to be honest, you're one of the only girl friends that I have, so…"

"Oh?" Raising a skeptical brow, Ladybug hesitated for only a moment longer, before she took a seat beside him. Letting her legs dangle alongside his own, she nudged her shoulder into his. "Need a woman's advice? Is Paris' resident alley cat having girl trouble?"

"You're more than enough trouble to satisfy me, My Lady," he assured, that familiar, smarmy grin making its way onto his face. But the expression only lasted a moment, before he was sighing and pulling his gaze back out to the city.

"Chat…?"

"Okay, so, you remember a few days ago, when we were talking about how guys might like it if girls partook in a little… cheesy romance once in a while?"

She nodded.

"Well, as ironic as it is, there's this… girl. I go to school with her. To be honest, I don't really know her that well. We've never really talked much. But today, totally out of the blue, she started, like… using these horrible pick-up lines on me. And I don't know… what it means."

Ladybug had to hold herself back from snorting. "Uh, well, it sounds like she was flirting with you. Or trying to."

"No, you don't get it. I'm pretty sure she can't stand me. Until today, I was certain she was actively _avoiding_ me."

Ladybug furrowed her brows beneath her mask. "Why would she flirt with you if she didn't like you?"

"That's it! That's what I don't get!" He huffed, slumping in defeat.

"Eh, well… if she really does hate you, maybe you're on the butt end of a joke?"

His response was immediate. "No. I mean, her and her best friend are pretty crazy sometimes, but I don't think she'd ever do that. Not, like, to be mean. Even if she does… _hate_ me, I don't think she'd ever do something like that." He shook his head, only becoming more resolute. "No, she's not cruel."

"Then… I don't know what to tell you, Kitty," she admitted, poking him lightly in the side. "If she's flirting with you, then she probably likes you—as hard as I find that to believe."

"Meowch! Your words are like daggers, My Lady. They cut me to the core."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Are you jealous?" He waggled his eyebrows—she could see it even beneath his mask.

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers to?" she asked flatly.

"So harsh…"

"You do it to yourself."

"Okay, _but_ it still doesn't make sense!" They were apparently going back to the previous topic. "Why would she do such a sudden one-eighty? Yesterday, she couldn't even stand to look at me. And today she's dropping lines in the middle of class."

Ladybug tapped her chin with her finger. "Maybe…? I don't know, Chat! I don't know her. Why are you so upset anyway? I thought you were into that sort of thing." He frowned, looking mightily offended, which only spurred Ladybug to find her own devious grin. "Unless you're not as into it as you said. Are you the type that can dish it out, but can't take it?"

"What?! Of course not." He made a series of sputtering noises that got Ladybug rolling her eyes. "I'm flattered, whether she's sincere or not. And I am, of course, just as witty in response to her as I am with you. A prime example of total composure."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"There isn't a big deal," he said stubbornly, slamming his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to know what you thought. Can't blame a cat for trying to make his lady jealous."

"How could I possibly be jealous over someone I've never met liking such a silly boy?" Reaching up, she pinched one of his cat ears fondly. "Besides, if her pick-up lines are as lame as yours, you two are probably a match made in heaven."

"Doubtful."

"Make sure to invite me to the wedding."

"Why would you need an invitation to your own wedding, Bugaboo?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Unnecessary roughness," he griped, shying away. As if it honestly hurt through his super-armored suit.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked a second later, leaning back on the flats of her hands. "You gonna ask out pick-up line girl?"

"You're the only girl I want to pick-up, My Lady."

"I'm being serious."

"I told you, she doesn't like me."

And around they went.

"You said she was flirting with you."

" _You_ said that," he clarified.

"Well, I'm much smarter than you. You should know by now to listen to me. I don't bestow my wisdom on just anyone."

He leaned in closer. "Are you saying I'm special?"

"I'm saying you need the extra help."

He glared. "Maybe I will ask out pick-up line girl," he decided rebelliously. "She did say we had chemistry."

Ladybug's eyebrows crawled a little higher. "Did she now?"

"She did," he nodded. "Said she was falling for me. That she could picture us together."

"Really…" Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "That's what she said…"

"One-hundred percent paw-sitive. She sits right behind me in class. Pretty sure that makes me a credible source." He clicked his tongue, throwing her a wink in the same moment. "Let me know when you start to get jealous."

"What's her name?"

"Huh?"

"Her name. What is it?"

Chat cast her a disapproving look. "Now Ladybug, I understand that jealousy can be a very powerful thing, but you should consider your position before you start taking names in my honor."

"What's her _name_ , you stupid cat?!"

"My Lady!" He pretended to be aghast, putting his hand dramatically on his chest. "Where are your manners? My fragile disposition can't handle your harsh tone. I'm far too sensitive."

"Chat…" Taking a deep breath, Ladybug gently laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to get across to him just how important this was. Everything inside her was sitting on edge, her heart only calm for as long as it took him to give her the answer she needed. " _Please_ , tell me her _name_."

Finally realizing how grave she was, Chat's humor vanished. "Why?"

"I just-" Closing her eyes, she took a deep, calming breath, ignoring how her nerves sparked beneath her skin. "I'm just curious."

Chat clearly wasn't convinced—not that he should be—but, all joking aside, he knew better than to doubt any intentions she had. Though they didn't know each other's names, they were partners. They trusted one another implicitly—a requirement of the job, really.

"I don't get why," Chat said slowly, sounding more concerned than anything else, "but if you really want to know…

"It's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug was certain that, for one long, torturous moment, her heart quit beating. Before it was jump-started into a pace twice as fast as it'd been going before. Like a cold chill, shock settled through her, draining all the color from her face as she swallowed hard against her bursting emotions.

Despite her efforts to master her panic, a slight, high-pitched whine escaped her throat.

Which, naturally, drew Chat's attention. "My Lady?" he asked, turning toward her some as he carefully watched her. "Are you-"

"You sit in front of her?" Ladybug blurted, voice sounding foreign to her own ears. "You-You do? _You_ sit in front of her?"

"Uh… yeah… Are you okay?"

He was reaching out to her, perhaps to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

That was Adrien's normal behavior after all, wasn't it?

"I-I have to go," Ladybug stammered, standing swiftly before taking as step back. So as to avoid any and all contact with him. "I think I left the- the, um, i-iron on. In my house. I need to go."

"Ladybug?" Chat had gotten to his feet as well, hand held out toward her. He looked so worried, and surprised, but Ladybug couldn't focus there. No, suddenly, she was seeing everything about him that she'd been ignorantly blinded to before. The shape of is sharp nose, his rounded lips, the breadth of his shoulders and familiar, lithe body. Abruptly, it was familiar in a different way. Reminded her of more than just Chat.

"Sorry, I-I really should go back." She gestured vaguely behind her. "Let's just… cancel patrol for tonight, okay?" She tried to push a reassuring smile onto her face, but it didn't feel wholly successful. "I-I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

"Ladybug?"

"It's okay, really. But, um, I should- I don't want my house- Burn down. Iron. Go. I gotta _go_." Forcing a nervous smile, she waved stupidly before turning swiftly on her heel and tossing her yoyo.

She didn't look back—didn't dare to—and instead swung home as quickly as her weapon would take her. No stopping, no pausing—as if going as fast as possible would somehow allow her to escape the truth biting at her heels.

But, almost like a wall was swelling up in front of her, the sight of her balcony forced her to slow. Until—breath heaving—she'd dropped down beside her chair. Head pounding, she stood perfectly still for some moments, bracing herself for the thoughts that were inevitably going to begin passing through her head.

Adrien…

Adrien was Chat Noir.

 _Adrien Agreste_ was her superhero partner.

The concreteness of this fact dropped onto her shoulders like cinderblocks, leaving her groaning as she stumbled to the side and dropped down upon her chair. Willing away her transformation, she cradled her face in her hands as Tikki buzzed around her head.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, sounding concerned.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, hunching over as she did. "I can't believe he's…"

Tikki came up and nuzzled her hand. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?!" Marinette squawked, finally dropping her hands to her lap. "Adrien is Chat Noir! That's what's wrong!" Moaning, she flopped back on her chair.

"Adrien? The boy you like?" Tikki asked, flitting around is sudden excitement. "That's wonderful! Congratulations, Marinette!"

"How is this wonderful?" Marinette asked weakly. "Didn't you hear what I said? _Adrien_ is _Chat Noir_."

"I thought it was a good thing," Tikki reasoned, forehead crinkling curiously. "Instead of liking two boys, now you only like one."

"Two boys?!" Marinette exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "I never said I liked Chat Noir!"

Tikki wasn't buying it.

"I didn't!" Marinette persisted, though Tikki's far-too-patient gaze weakened her defenses far more quickly than she would ever admit. "Chat's a great friend, but I never seriously considered him that way…"

"But if it weren't for Adrien, you thought maybe you could have had feelings for Chat, right?" Tikki asked. "Isn't that the same as admitting that you like him?"

"I guess…" Marinette agreed, pouting a bit as she did.

"Then why are you upset?"

"I don't know!" Standing, she paced the length of the balcony. "Because Chat Noir is silly and tells lame jokes and flirts too much! And Adrien is, well, he's…"

"Yes?"

"He's just… not like that…"

"Isn't he?" Tikki asked. "Sometimes, when a human uses a miraculous, they act differently than they normally would—differently than they're allowed to as civilians. Do you think you act differently as Ladybug?"

"Well, no, not particularly. I mean, people listen to me, so it's easier in some ways, but…"

"Maybe Adrien isn't like that. Really, Marinette, how well do you know Adrien to begin with?" Tikki cast her a gentle smile. "He's a nice boy. Generous, kind, considerate. But isn't Chat those things too?"

"Of course."

"Maybe Adrien does like silly jokes. And maybe he feels more comfortable doing some things as Chat that he can't as Adrien. It doesn't mean they can't be the same."

"But… isn't that almost too perfect?" Marinette asked, turning away before leaning her palms on the banister. "I love Chat—he's a wonderful friend and partner. I trust him with my life. If he's Adrien too, then…"

"Maybe the only reason it seems perfect is because he's perfect for _you_ ," Tikki said softly.

Marinette laughed shortly, their discussion having calmed her nerves some. But, still, she couldn't help groaning again as he hunched over her banister, forehead balanced on the cool metal.

"I don't know, Tikki," she muttered, sighing. "It still seems strange. I mean, just today Adrien nearly lost it because I dared to flirt with him. Chat would never do that…"

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked knowingly. "Maybe he's not as smooth as he pretends to be."

"Are you saying Chat Noir is full of hot air?" Marinette asked, giggling as she leaned up again. All Tikki could do was shrug, however, before she joined in on the laughter. "Well, I mean, I guess it could be worse," Marinette finally decided, trying to be as rational as possible. "It's better than Chat being some street hooligan, though Adrien in a tight black suit is… something I'd never imagined before."

"Is it a bad image?" Tikki asked mischievously.

Marinette grinned. "No. He's right—it is a good look on him."

Her kwami twirled happily.

"But still," slamming her fist into her other hand, Marinette straightened, "I can't believe he tricked me." A statement that visibly confused Tikki. "That stupid cat! I spent all that time pushing him away only to find he lured me in with his civilian self. How despicable. And to think that Chat Noir made me into a bumbling, stammering fool! Ugh! How embarrassing."

"Sounds like you've been doing the same thing to him the past few days," Tikki countered.

"That's true. Ha! He said he kept his composure when I was dropping those lines. Pu-lease! He threw a book. What a liar."

Tikki giggled again, while Marinette put her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Actually… This could be a good opportunity." The smirk was pulling at her lips before she could stop it. "He's been flirting with me since the day we met, thinking he's so charming. But now… now the tables have turned."

Abruptly, she didn't feel at all bad about having made him uncomfortable.

"Marinette…"

"That silly kitty, can't even handle a few pick-up lines. Can't take his own medicine, more like. Well, after all he's put me through."

" _Marinette…_ "

"It'll be fine, Tikki," she assured, plans already beginning to form in her head. "There's nothing wrong with giving someone their just desserts, right? I'm a superhero, after all. I should always fight on the side of justice."

"This sounds more like revenge."

"I'm just going to give him a little taste of what he's always put me through, that's all. Maybe it'll teach him a lesson."

"And give you an excuse to flirt with Adrien?"

"That too." Because, really, if Adrien _was_ Chat Noir, then she couldn't humiliate herself any further by becoming a nervous wreck around him. Never in her life would she have considered behaving in such a manner around Chat. If he ever found out, he'd laugh his leather butt off at her.

Besides, all's fair in love and war, right?

"C'mon, Tikki," she issued, heading for her skylight. "I need to do some research on stupid pick-up lines."

She was determined to beat him at his own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave reviews if you can! Thank you :D


	4. Part 4

Being perpetually flushed was an interesting sensation, or so Adrien was beginning to learn. While part of him wanted to find a hole and hide forever, another part of him was… shamefully flattered. In the worst way, of course. While Marinette's suddenly "flirtatious" (he still wasn't sure if such a descriptor was accurate, no matter Ladybug's opinion) behavior was pleasing, any pleasure was so coated in embarrassment that he was hardly able to appreciate it.

Sure, he was the king of bad puns and cheesy pick-up lines as Chat Noir, but, despite efforts to do so, he just couldn't keep his composure when Marinette passed him by and let loose her own suggestive words.

He was beginning to lose track of how many times it'd happened.

"No, I swear it was in here!" Nino had been in the midst of saying that morning, Adrien standing beside his friend's locker, watching as he'd rifled desperately around for the literature paper they had due that morning.

"Maybe you forgot it at home," Adrien had mentioned, supposing his words weren't exactly helpful. Especially when Nino had groaned in distress. "Can you print off another one in the library?"

"Maybe… Ugh, I bet I did leave it at home. Probably sitting on the kitchen table." He'd fiddled with his headphones, shoulders slumped as he'd turned away from the locker. "Maybe Ms. Bustier will let me turn it in late if I explain…"

"It's worth asking," Adrien had agreed, only vaguely aware of the way Nino's eyes had trailed away. To something behind them—quite as though he'd been watching "the approach" the whole time. Looking back, Adrien should have known something was coming. Hindsight was 20/20.

"It's too bad you don't live closer to the school," Alya had started, pausing beside them. Her statement had been directed at Nino. "Marinette lives just across the street."

Marinette, who'd come up on them a second later.

"That doesn't help me any," Nino had griped, scowling. Adrien had kept his eyes anywhere but the girls, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they'd felt.

"I wasn't trying to help," Alya had said simply, before putting her attention on Adrien. "You know Marinette lives close by, right?"

"Y-yeah…" He hadn't realized why such a question was relevant at the time. He'd been completely defenseless. "I've been to her house…"

"Yeah, it's pretty convenient," Marinette had supplied, smiling sweetly. "I can go back and get something if I forget it, or stop by for lunch whenever I want. Plus, since my parents are bakers, I'm never in the lurch if I forget my lunch."

"Wow, you two are getting more and more helpful all the time," Nino had droned.

"And you know what else is convenient?" Marinette had gone on, not paying the least bit of attention to Nino as her innocent smile had turned fully on Adrien. "Having bakers for parents means I _always_ know a cutie pie when I see one."

"Probably know a nice set of buns when you see them too," Alya had added, which hadn't helped Adrien's shattering composure any. Giggling far too loudly, the two had swaggered off shortly after, Adrien's heart pounding so loudly in his ears that he hadn't even noticed the way Nino had broken out into a fit of laughter so severe he'd buckled over, leaning against the lockers for support.

His—Adrien's—face had been so hot, he'd felt sweat beading on the back of his neck, their words echoing almost violently in his head as he'd gripped his bag strap with white-knuckled fists. It'd only been the sound of Plagg—cursed little monster that he was—snickering alongside Nino that had broken him from his shock.

Smacking his bag temperamentally, he'd shut Plagg up, turned a severe glare on Nino, and stalked off to class. Still red-faced and, well, confused as hell, he'd found his seat and completely ignored any of the giggles going on behind him.

He'd wanted to turn around and ask, or at least throw them an accusing scowl, but every time he'd tried, the tight embarrassment in his chest had kept him rooted in place, too mortified to even acknowledge that what had just happened had, well, happened!

And so he'd kept himself firmly facing forward the entire class period, completely ignoring Nino and anything the girls behind him might have had to say. And it'd worked well enough, at least as long as class had been in progress.

It was when it'd gone to lunch—when he'd let his guard down and he shouldn't have—that he'd been caught again.

"Here, eat mine then," Nino had been saying, the two of them sitting on the steps outside the school. A lot of the time, Adrien went home for lunch, but on that particular day, he and Nino had agreed to eat together. So he'd packed a lunch. Or, rather, had his cook pack one for him. Which, of course, meant it'd been totally healthy and had no sweets in it whatsoever.

Hence, Nino had offered him a cookie.

"Thanks," Adrien had replied, always more than happy to take sweets when he could get them. Until he'd looked down at it and realized it had the stamp of the Dupain-Cheng bakery etched into the top, which had, of course, caused his cheeks to pink slightly.

Nino had laughed. He'd punched him in the arm.

He'd been so vulnerable.

"Hey, put that cookie down!" she'd said harshly, Adrien jumping as he'd whipped around to see Marinette making her way down the stairs beside them. Alya'd been with her, already snickering, and Adrien should have seen it coming. Should have read the signs. "You really don't need it," Marinette had ventured to say, Adrien already wide-eyed as she'd crouched down beside him. "You're sweet enough already."

He'd baulked at the line, flashing red in what was becoming a habit as she'd reached out and, causing him to jump, slipped the cookie from his hand before popping it into her own mouth. And, making matters worse, she'd then booped him on the nose with her finger before getting up and heading the rest of the way down the steps.

Gaping, unable to find any words, Adrien had stared after, supposing he felt somewhat similar to a waiting volcano. Or a heated tomato.

Beside him, Nino had been all-out cackling, no sympathy whatsoever.

"I-I don't understand…" Adrien had eventually muttered to himself, his whole body alive with nervous pins and needles.

"Dude!" Nino had reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, wiping a few tears from his eye with his free hand. " _Dude!_ "

Adrien had sputtered, gesturing stupidly in the direction the girls had gone. "She just- But- Wha…? _Why?!_ "

"Probably because you make it so easy," Nino had reasoned, trying to offer him a serious nod despite his smirk.

Yet, no explanation had been enough to allow Adrien to wrap his head around the encounter. Instead, all he could mutter out was a weak, "She ate my cookie…"

Forty-five minutes hadn't been near enough time for him to recover—no matter the number of deep breaths he'd forced himself to take. Instead, shoulders slumped somewhat as he'd tried to hide in plain sight, he'd tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he'd put his lunch bag in his locker. Daring to take just an innocent drink from his water bottle—so as to try and further calm himself—he'd been totally unprepared for the sneak attack coming up from behind.

"You know, humans are 65% water," Marinette had murmured, causing him to choke. "And I'm _thirsty_."

Coughing, he'd ended up spitting water all over the inside of his locker, before he'd spun to catch the way she was skipping away. Yet, in the same moment, his startled, shaking hands had lost control of his water bottle. He'd tried to fumble for it, but the efforts had been in vain. Shooting from his hold, the bottle had arced up into the air, spewing water as it'd spun.

With a splash, it'd cracked against the floor, the top broken and sent spinning as the water splattered in all directions. A few nearby students had gasped, shying away, as Adrien had stared on helplessly, hands uselessly outstretched.

"Damn dude," Nino had said, coming up behind him. "Having some issues, uh, holding it in?"

Adrien had spun on him, pointing harshly as he'd desperately searched for any words of rebuke. Unfortunately, any sort of eloquence he might have possessed seemed to have flown out the window with his composure, leaving him with nothing as he'd gestured vaguely, growled, and stomped away.

He'd never been so happy to have an afternoon photo shoot.

Now that the shoot was over, he was perched up on a chimney, patiently scanning the skyline for Ladybug's approach.

Ladybug, the only girl he could trust these last few days. Though she'd been a bit off when they'd gotten together on Friday—their patrol that had been abruptly cancelled—she'd been herself again on Sunday. It was the current night that Adrien needed a sense of regularity more than anything else. At least when it came to _girls_.

Honestly, the whole Marinette thing was a bit surreal. And _confusing_ (so, so confusing). He didn't know where she was coming from, acting like she was, and Alya certainly wasn't helping the situation. Neither was Nino for that matter, traitor. But, through thick and thin, he could depend on Ladybug. Perhaps his school social life had been dumped on its head, but Chat Noir would be the same.

It wasn't that he had a problem with Marinette's… behavior. But he needed to interact with someone normally for a little while. School was beginning to look stressful, were he being totally honest. Like Marinette was going to pop up around every corner with some lame line that would send him spiraling into embarrassment. It was kind of thrilling, the anticipation, but that was only upon looking back. And once he could reassure himself that, _next time_ , he'd be ready.

Facing the situation directly, however, was a whole different beast. Yet, he hoped the more pep talks he could give himself, the easier it'd somehow become. Maybe he'd even be able to respond to her lines at some point.

If she kept it up.

He kind of hoped she did, but also desperately wished she wouldn't. It was flattering, really, the compliments, but he just couldn't keep himself calm.

If he could do that, then maybe he could get to the bottom of the whole situation!

"Preoccupied again, I see," Ladybug said, landing on the other side of the long chimney. She didn't startle him—he'd heard her coming—and so he turned to her with his typical smirk.

"I can't help it," he explained, shrugging as innocently as he could. "Turns out Chat Noir is in high demand these days."

Ladybug cocked a skeptical brow. "You still worrying over pick-up line girl?"

Marinette had been a main topic of conversation these last few patrols.

"Worrying is a bit of an overstatement," he clarified. "It's more like I'm… considering my options."

"Oh really?"

"Girls flock to me, what can I say."

"Yeah, I bet." She rolled her eyes. "But in all seriousness, Kitty, are you going to pursue her?"

"In all seriousness?" he asked, holding onto his typical attitude for only a moment longer. Before turning away with a shrug. "No, I'm not."

"What?" Ladybug asked, actually managing to sound affronted. "Why not?"

"I already have a lady to whom I am completely faithful," he smarmed.

"Haha, very funny." Huffing, she plopped down beside him. "What is it? Do you not like this girl?"

"I already told you," he drawled. " _She_ doesn't like _me_." This conversation was a little disheartening, actually. Ladybug wouldn't be so supportive of him liking some other girl if she had feelings for him, right?

Probably better not to think about that.

"Was she behaving the same way today as she did on Friday?"

"Worse!" Chat exclaimed, groaning as he did. "It was horri- I mean," he cleared his throat, "it was absolutely scandalous. I loved it."

Ladybug snorted. "Well, you've already said you didn't think she'd play a trick on you. So why else would she be flirting with you unless she liked you?"

"That is the question," he muttered, eyes narrowing as he pooched his lips. "I bet her and her best friend are up to something."

"Oh my god," Ladybug muttered, shaking her head. "Why is it so impossible that she might like you?"

"Because until last week, she barely talked to me at all," Chat defended. "I could probably count on one hand the number of actual conversations we've ever had."

"Well…" Ladybug shifted, looking oddly uncomfortable. "Maybe she was just shy."

"Marinette is _not_ shy," he said, completely certain. "She's our class president. She's super talented and doesn't take crap from anyone. She knows _Jagged Stone_. And she just so happens to be friends with everyone. Well, except me. And Chloe Bourgeois."

"Oh… really…" Ladybug replied. "When you put it like that…"

"Exactly. Why would she like _me_? I may be a superhero, but she doesn't know that. To her, I'm… I don't know what I am."

"Oh, c-c'mon, Chat, there's plenty about you that she should like," Ladybug offered. "Your smart, funny—albeit sometimes annoying—generous, considerate. You save Paris on a regular basis. Any girl who doesn't like someone like that is… Well, they certainly don't know what they're missing."

"Is that your way of saying _you_ like me, My Lady?"

"Don't push it."

He laughed, before letting out a sigh. "Marinette and I…" He shook his head, cringing a bit as he did. "We got off to a rough start. She probably thinks I'm some kind of stuck up jerk. Which kinda sucks, to be honest, because she seems really nice. But… it is what it is."

"You sound so sure…"

"What else am I supposed to think? She can barely stand to look at me."

"But she is- she is flirting with you, I think. I mean, that has to mean she likes you. I thought that was the kind of stuff you liked—lame pick-up lines and stupid puns."

"You know me so well." He clicked his tongue at her. "I dunno, if it was anyone else, I might think you were right. But Marinette could literally date any boy she wanted, probably. Two of my classmates already had crushes on her this year. No," he shook his head, "she wouldn't be interested in me like that."

"Ugh, why not?!" Ladybug rebuked, frustrated. "Why are you being so negative? You're a great guy, Chat! Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Lucky, huh?" he asked. "Pretty sure black cats are the definition of unlucky."

She blinked at him, gaping some, and Chat realized that maybe he'd said too much. Ladybug didn't need to worry herself over his problems, after all. He was there to be her partner, to support her. Not complain about his own messed up life. When he was Chat, he had to be confident and carry himself with a certain degree of surefootedness. Ladybug didn't deserve any less. Probably wouldn't tolerate any less either.

"Sorry," he said simply. "Didn't mean to complain to you."

She gaped further.

"Well, anyway." Getting to his feet, he stretched his arms above his head, cracking his neck before glancing back down at her with a grin. "Shall we get going? It's the purrrfect night for a patrol and we'd better not waste it."

Mouth snapping closed, she stared up at him for a moment, looking almost thoughtful, before she finally got to her feet alongside him. And Chat—not wanting her attentiveness to turn to unnecessary concern—allowed his grin to transform into a striking smile, hoping that would ease any awkwardness he'd caused previously.

Shortly after, he pulled up his staff, readying himself to take off.

Ladybug said little more for the rest of the night.


	5. Part 5

"Be careful," Marinette said, tapping him on the shoulder as she walked by his car, which was parked along the curb. Like usual. "You keep that up and you're going to get your bodyguard's license suspended."

"Wh-what?" Adrien sputtered, clearly not having expected her the moment he'd stepped out of his car that morning. "Keep up what?" He looked at her with an air of suspicion—it was completely justified.

"Keep up _that_." She gestured him up and down, making it quite clear she was referring to all of him. Which—much to her satisfaction—had his whole face beat red as he clutched his bag to his chest.

Grinning, she turned toward him fully, leaning in a little closer. "You're _driving_ all the girls crazy." She raised a scolding brow. "Makes me jealous."

He gaped stupidly, as she'd somewhat expected. And so she threw him one final wink before whipping around and sauntering off towards the school. Alya was waiting at the base of the stairs for her, already rolling her eyes as they joined arm in arm and headed up.

"What'd you say to him _this_ time?" she asked, the two giggling as they quickly made their way into the school, headed toward the locker room. "I thought he was going to explode right there."

"Just stuff like I've _been_ saying," Marinette explained simply. "It's not my fault he falls to pieces every time."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Alya said, laughing. "Who knew you could be so bad."

They'd reached her locker. "He deserves it," she said simply, pulling her locker open in the same moment.

"And how's that figure?" Alya asked.

Oh, right.

"W-Well," Marinette cleared her throat awkwardly, "because I've… liked him this long and, well, that's why." She couldn't very well say that she'd been putting up with his ridiculous lines for months as Ladybug.

"Uh huh, sure." Alya didn't sound totally convinced. So Marinette, who didn't want to linger on the subject, persevered to change it.

"I need your help with the next one," Marinette explained, packing everything into her locker but what she needed for class. That, and a single book. "Go to your locker and wait for him to come in. Once he's at _his_ locker, I'm going to head that way. We'll meet when we get to him and I need you to knock this book out of my hands." She held up said book. "Preferably get it going in his direction."

Alya shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Like you're not enjoying it just as much as I am."

She raised her hands defensively. "I never said I wasn't having fun."

Sharing a few more laughs, Marinette was soon distracting herself with creeping along the row of lockers one over, where both Alya and Adrien's lockers were located. Being as discreet as possible, she waited on the far end, her book held close.

She didn't have to wait very long. Soon enough, both Adrien and Nino was strolling into the locker room, Nino looking clearly amused while Adrien was tense, glancing around in what was obvious paranoia.

Marinette made sure she was thoroughly hidden along the far end.

"She's not a monster," Nino was saying. "She's not just going to pop out of nowhere."

"She did this morning!" Adrien hissed. "I wasn't even all the way out of my car and she was there!"

"Wow, what a terrible thing, having a beautiful girl flirting with you. What a travesty. What a burden."

"You're not helpful," Adrien deadpanned, Marinette daring to peer around the corner to see what they were doing. Nino was leaning against the lockers while Adrien, who's posture was stiff and on guard, hesitantly dared to open his own locker and hastily began putting his things inside. As if to get out of such a vulnerable position as swiftly as possible.

Thankfully, Alya was already making her move. Straightening, Marinette did the same shortly after, the two girls nodding silently to one another as they headed for the middle of the row, each of them coming from a different side. Slowing her pace some—as she was closer to Adrien—Marinette timed it perfectly so that as Alya came up on one side of him, she was coming up on the other.

Nino watched the whole thing silently, doing all he could not to laugh.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Alya said as she pulled Marinette's book from her hand and tossed it to the floor at Adrien's heels.

Marinette nearly snorted at her overt performance.

The book landed with a thunk, causing Adrien to jump before he glanced quickly down at his feet. And because Marinette knew he was a perfect gentleman, he immediately bent down to grab it. She knew from past experience that, normally, he'd have one of those perfect smiles ready no matter the situation, ever polite and ready to help.

Her kitty was hopeless.

At the same time that he bent down, she did as well, taking great pleasure in quickly shooting her hand out so it landed atop his own.

His attention flicked up immediately, that gentle smile beginning to form. Until, of course, he saw who it was. At which point, his eyes bugged and he froze, lips pursing as pink dusted his cheeks.

Marinette smiled. "Sorry, it's my library book."

He blinked.

She waited.

He flushed only deeper.

"Can I have it, please?"

"Huh?!" He was far, far too loud.

"My library book," Marinette repeated, nodding down at the floor. Head snapping, he glanced down, seeming to realize for the first time that her hand was laying atop his own, which was still on the book.

"Oh, s-sorry!" he stuttered, yanking his hand back—as though it'd touched a hot iron—before he reached up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his scarlet neck.

"Thanks," Marinette said, flashing him yet another smile as she gathered up the book. "Although," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'd really rather check _you_ out, if I'm being honest."

Bending swiftly out of her crouch, she turned, somewhat sad she had to miss his reaction. But it wouldn't do to wait. Prepared to walk off, she was just about join Alya when the sound of a loud bang caused everyone nearby to jump.

Whipping back around, she was just in time to hear Adrien moan in pain as he fell back into a crouch, his hands rubbing harshly at the top of his head as the locker door hanging above swung some in place.

Marinette cringed, considered apologizing, but then thought better of it. She'd probably only do more damage to his poor, frazzled, kitty brain. Best to just leave it.

Shrugging at Alya, the two quickly made their way from the locker room, trying not to laugh at Adrien's expense as they flitted quickly up to the classroom.

"What is _that_?" Alya asked as they sat down at their table. She was gesturing to the envelope sitting on Adrien's side of his and Nino's desk. It was sealed with a pink heart and there was a single red rose lying over the top.

"I dunno," Marinette lied, putting on her Ladybug-was-responsible-but-I-can't-tell-you-that face as she shrugged.

"Yeah right," Alya whispered.

"I'm serious," Marinette defended, doing a good job of putting on a pout. "I didn't do that…" She pretended to be rather upset.

"Really?" Alya asked, appearing surprised.

Marinette slumped in her seat.

"Hmm." Alya drummed her fingers on the desk. "Does Mr. Agreste have another, more secret admirer then? Probably. He is famous."

"Don't say that!" Marinette hissed, crossing her arms petulantly over her chest. Just in time for Nino and Adrien to make their appearance.

Adrien slowed as soon as he saw her, green eyes big. She could see the way he swallowed, and how his cheeks burned. So she leaned up, erasing her previous "annoyance" as she leaned her chin on her hand. She watched him the entire time he was making his way to his seat, taking far too much pleasure in how he kept trying to look away from her but always ended up looking back.

Until, despite how obviously distracted by her he was, he noticed the letter and the rose sitting perfectly atop his desk. He froze, staring down at it for a few seconds. Before, ultimately, whipping around and throwing a rather scathing glare her way. It was, actually, the most Chat-like look she'd seen out of "Adrien" yet.

"That's not from me," she said quickly, slumping back a bit so as to appear as convincing as possible. It was a lie of course. Well, sort of. The envelope and rose had been put in place by Ladybug, not Marinette. Why make the distinction?

Because Marinette wanted Adrien, and "Chat," to realize that he was wanted. Maybe he didn't believe that Marinette wanted him, but Ladybug could be far more direct than Marinette could get away with. After all, what was more flattering than having Ladybug leave you romantic note and a rose? Chat had said he wanted cheesy, silly romance.

He was about to get a heavy dose.

He deserved it—misery and pleasure both.

Not looking entirely convinced, Adrien slowly pulled his glare (which was still surrounded in what was becoming a constant blush) from her before setting it on the letter. And everyone—because none who had entered the class had failed to notice the waiting gifts—leaned in, silent as they watched.

Delicately setting the rose aside, Adrien grabbed up the envelope before looking at it front and back. The only telling detail was his name typed across the front. She'd had to type the whole thing, so as to hide her handwriting. Just in case.

Glancing self-consciously around the room, Adrien pursed his lips before beginning to open the envelope. Slipping his nail under the flap, he gently tore the paper before pulling out the single folded piece of parchment.

At which point Chloe came to stand at his shoulder, causing him to jump before he politely shooed her back to her seat. She scowled, but did as she was told.

Leaning forward on her own desk, Marinette watched with heightened focus as Adrien silently read the note. Of course, she knew what it said. Lots of poetic lines about what she thought of him and how generally attractive she found him to be. Nothing punny or inherently cheesy—she didn't want to give herself away—but still disgustingly romantic enough to cause Adrien a great deal of flushing distress as he read it over. Nothing referencing Chat, however. She wanted him to think Ladybug liked Adrien only—at least for the time being.

She knew he'd reached the end when his hands crumpled abruptly around the edges of the page before he yanked it closer to his face for further inspection.

She'd signed it with her Ladybug signature.

"What's it say?" Alix called, laughing as she did.

"Yeah!" Kim joined in. "And who's it from?"

"Uh…" Adrien quickly shielded the letter against his chest, as if to hide it from any sneaky onlookers. "It's, um, it's not- There's no signature. It's not- They didn't- I don't know."

A lie. He knew perfectly well who it was from. She was thankful he was keeping it discreet, however. Not that she expected any less from her kitty. After all, common knowledge that Ladybug was interested in Adrien Agreste could only cause him more problems. He knew that just as well as anyone.

"What's it say?" Nino repeated Alix's question.

"Ah… N-nothing," Adrien stammered. "It's, er, p-personal. Doesn't say anything interesting." Folding the letter, he quickly stashed it in his front pocket before huddling himself down into his seat.

"C'mon! Tell us!" Kim badgered.

Adrien ignored him. Instead, stiff-backed, he sat and said nothing. Reaching out, he fingered the rose before ultimately pulling it forward to hold in his lap.

Part of Marinette wanted to get up and go around to his front, just to see the look on his face. Was he mortified? Confused? Smiling? But that would be too obvious. So, instead, she settled for a dejected sigh, one she knew Alya would be more than happy to attribute to her "competition."

Their teacher walked in shortly after, silencing the class.

All except Marinette, who took advantage of the distraction Ms. Bustier provided to lean forward some. So she only had to murmur in order for Adrien to hear.

"Hey, Adrien," she whispered, watching as his shoulders tensed. Before, ever so slowly, his head turned to look up at her. He was wary, defensive, and trying to be as prepared as he possibly could for what she was about to say.

She opened her mouth, as if to continue, before furrowing her eyebrows and pretending to glance thoughtfully off to the side.

"Never mind," she said.

Which only made Adrien all the more doubtful, green eyes narrowing.

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's just," she started, "you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick-up line."

He gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he watched her. A series of expressions crossed his face—embarrassment, disbelief, annoyance, confusion, more embarrassment. Until, red-faced, he slammed his lips together and glared at her. Again.

"Adrien, turn around," Ms. Bustier issued a second later, causing him to jump. Glancing quickly to the front of the room, his attention was then snapping back to her, a rebelliously nervous scowl pulling at his lips.

Before, in a bout of defeated rage, he pulled the rose up and waved it childishly in her direction, yanking it back possessively a second later. He finished off the display by sticking out his tongue, Marinette raising a skeptical brow as he whipped back around to the front. He practically slammed himself into a slump, his behavior—as well as her line—making it very difficult for Nino and Alya to silently contain their laughter.

Supposing she might as well keep it up while the ball was rolling, Marinette bit her bottom lip before leaning forward again. But this line was long, Ms. Bustier was turning, and so it came out rushed.

Yet no less potent for being so.

"We're always tasting our tongues, you know. But I wouldn't mind tasting yours for a change."

" _Marinette!_ " he growled out through gritted teeth, whipping back around on her.

"Adrien!" Ms. Bustier called a second time. "Turn around and leave Marinette alone!"

He gaped (again), though this time the look was directed at their teacher. Before, ultimately, he deteriorated into a series of incoherent mutters as he sank in his seat.

Smiling to herself, Marinette huffed lightly and started going over all her plans for the rest of the week.

Her kitty was in for plenty more surprises.


	6. Part 6

"Is there something bothering you?" Ladybug asked, turning to him with an innocently quirked brow.

"Oh, uh, no," Chat stammered, clearing his throat afterward. "I'm fine." A lie. He wasn't fine at all. He'd received a love letter from Ladybug, or so the signature had implied. But it left him nervous and uncertain, albeit pleased. Did she know Adrien was Chat Noir? Had she written the letter for both of them, or were her intentions for Adrien only? There'd been no hint in the note that she was interested in Chat. And, if she was, why would she approach him through Adrien instead?

She was watching him thoughtfully, head cocking a bit, which left Chat feeling somewhat hot beneath her gaze.

"Is that girl at your school still bothering you?"

"Huh?!"

"That girl," Ladybug repeated. "Marinette, right? Is that why you're upset?"

"Who said I was upset?"

"Chat." Ladybug raised a skeptical brow. "We've been patrolling the last two hours and you've barely said a word. And you've been kind of acting funny ever since you mentioned her."

"Have not…"

Ladybug sighed. "If what she's doing is bothering you, then maybe you should ask her to stop."

"I'm not bothered by it," he claimed stubbornly. "Why would I be bothered by a few pick-up lines?"

Ladybug frowned. But it was the honest concern in her gaze that ultimately defeated him.

"Look, it doesn't bother me," he said quietly. "I mean, sometimes she… catches me off guard," all the time, but he wasn't ready to admit that, "but it's flattering. Even if she doesn't mean it."

Ladybug's lips quirked. "Enjoying the attention?"

"Maybe." He grinned. "Though I wouldn't mind a bit more attention from _you_."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you so convinced she doesn't mean it? I mean, I get what you said before, but maybe she gets nervous talking to you because…"

"Why would Marinette be nervous around me?"

"Because she likes you," Ladybug repeated, sounding almost as though he were an idiot (she'd been telling him the same thing for days, after all).

"No…"

"Chat!" she exclaimed, slamming her arms over her chest. "Honestly, what would she get out of flirting with you if she didn't like you? You said this girl could date practically anyone, right? So why waste her time jerking you around if she didn't mean it."

"I never said she was jerking me around," he said quickly, surprised at Ladybug's ferocity.

"Well, what other option is there? This girl is practically admitting to you how she feels and you think she's playing a game?"

"Marinette wouldn't do that…"

"So? Which is it?"

"Which what?"

"Which is more reasonable? That she's playing a game or that she genuinely likes you?"

Chat curled his nose, unsure how to respond. Of course he would never do Marinette the disservice of thinking she was playing some cruel joke or using him as an experiment. Certainly he thought she and Alya were up to something, but nothing cruel. Yet, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what that could possibly be. Unless she really did… like him.

"You're hopeless," Ladybug said, slumping as bit as she did.

Chat scowled. "Why are we always talking about this anyway?" he asked. "What about you, huh? What about your love life?"

"Hmmm," Ladybug glanced his way, smiling a bit as she did. "I've got my eye on someone."

Chat gulped. "Y-Yeah? Who?"

"I doubt you know him," she replied easily.

"Try me."

Ladybug scoffed. "Now, now, Kitty, don't be jealous." Swiftly standing, she reached down and gently flicked one of his ears. "He's worthy of my attention, I promise. Besides, I'm taking your advice."

"My advice?" he asked as she turned and started to saunter off.

"I've adopted a more… direct approach."

Grinning over her shoulder at him, she shrugged innocently before grabbing her yoyo off her hip and taking off. Which left Chat in worse distress than Marinette had managed to inflict all week.

He fidgeted on the ledge where he sat, claws tapping on his thighs as he stared at the empty space where she'd been standing only moments before. As it was, he was going to assume she didn't know Adrien Agreste was also her partner. There'd been no hint of such knowledge and she was still trying to get him together with Marinette (another topic he was trying _not_ to think about).

He wasn't sure what he should do. He was flattered and excited that she was interested in Adrien, and supposed it was to his own credit that she'd been convinced to actually pursue him, but a sort of nervous thumping in his gut was telling him "be honest, be honest!" It didn't seem right, after all, that he keep the truth from her.

But she didn't want to know his identity. Besides, what if…

What if she stopped liking Adrien once she found out he was Chat Noir? She'd never shown any interest in Chat. Sure, they were the same person, but he could admit he acted far more reserved as a civilian than as Chat. He had an image and a name to uphold. Plus… it was easier to be Chat Noir. Chat had superpowers and an awesome costume. It was less daunting to talk to people and fight his… shyness.

When had she started liking Adrien in the first place? He wanted to think that maybe they knew each other in their civilian lives, but that was almost too good to be true. He was a model—a celebrity. So was Ladybug.

Was that why she was interested in him?

The thought made him nauseous.

Unzipping his pocket, he pulled out the letter he'd received earlier that day, reading it over. Part of him wondered if it wasn't from her—anyone could forge her signature. Personally, he found it hard to imagine that, of everyone in Paris, Ladybug would single out Adrien. But then he remembered how famous he was and it made more sense.

Did she really prefer Adrien to Chat Noir?

It wasn't as though one version of himself was more real than another—he was both Adrien and Chat—but he liked being Chat more. Adrien was… awkward… and unsure. He didn't relate well to others, didn't make friends easily. Granted, Chat didn't either—he was able to keep distance because of his mask—but Chat was funnier, more charming.

Maybe Chat only had one _real_ friend, just like Adrien, but at least Chat had an excuse. It was unacceptable to befriend anyone but Ladybug.

Adrien couldn't make the same claim…

Was she only interested in him because of his reputation?

He didn't want to think about it anymore. Folding the letter back up, he bounded home. His night was filled with fitful bouts of sleep interrupted by long periods of time that he spent staring up at his ceiling.

He was tired the following day, obviously, and so not nearly as alert as he usually was. Which gave Marinette the perfect opportunity to slide in and shock him awake.

He was headed up the front stairs—where Nino was waiting—when she brushed by him.

"You must be one great thief," she whispered, Adrien jumping in surprise. "Because you stole my heart from across the schoolyard." She continued by without any shame, Adrien faltering as he stared after her.

No! Pull it together Agreste! Don't let her get away with it!

"Well, you…!" He shouted, pointing a finger up after her. She paused, turning to him with questioning brows. "You're…!" But nothing was coming to him—his mind was completely blank—which left him a blushing, stumbling mess as he made the mistake of trying to step up, only to trip on his own toe and tumble forward.

He flailed, eyes wide, but it was little use. This was going to hurt.

"Well, look at that," she murmured, catching his shoulders before he could hit the ground. "Looks like you're falling for _me_ now."

It was Marinette—of _course_ it was Marinette. It couldn't have been Nino, or simply _anyone else_. It had to be _her_ who came to his rescue.

She gently pushed him back into standing, holding his shoulders long enough for him to catch his balance. Her touch sent shockwaves through him, goosebumps forming on his arms as he only got hotter and hotter the longer she held him.

It was only a few seconds, but it was a potent few seconds.

"I wasn't- I'm not-" He'd used to stammer as a child, when he was talking to strangers or other models, or anybody, really. His father had hated it (probably because a good chunk of the stammering had happened in _his_ presence). He'd spent a long, long time correcting the fault. But now it was back full force, despite how he tried to swallow against it. "I-I-I-"

"Deep breaths, Adrien," Marinette said softly, her hands having slipped from his person. "It's okay."

"I'm not f-falling- You're not- It's not-" This was a disaster. "Wh- Why are you- Why are you _doing this_?" The last bit came out as a pathetic whisper, which only made him all the more embarrassed.

"'Doing this?'" she repeated. "Why am I- W-Well, because…" She bit the inside of her cheek, light pink splashing over her own face. Before she slammed her fists rebelliously to her hips. "Why do you think?"

Finally, Adrien gathered the gumption to look straight at her, though doing so only made his heart patter faster. He didn't manage to find any words. Instead, he gripped nervously at his bag—a habit he'd adopted since he'd begun toting Plagg around. Though, generally, his grip wasn't nearly so severe. Or obvious.

Marinette frowned after a few seconds, almost as though she were offended. "Why do you think a girl would… would f-flirt with you?" she continued, the words somewhat harsh despite how she fidgeted in place.

"I don't- I don't _know_ ," he whispered, unaware that he was slowly dragging his bag up, as if to use it like a shield against her words.

Marinette huffed, her lips shifting tightly back and forth as she glared at him. Her face was getting redder, albeit it was nothing compared to his.

"Because she likes you, you- you oblivious ca- BOY!" She practically shouted the last word, causing Adrien to flinch back, his bag held just under his chin. She growled a second later, her hands dropping down as she balled them into fists. Quite a few other students—Alya and Nino included—were watching the exchange. Some gaped in confusion, others looked on in shock.

"Y-y-y-you like-"

"Yes!" she yelled, her eyes scrunching closed. "I do! And- And nothing you say is going to change my mind!" Her blue eyes popped open again, looking even more furious than before. "So you better just accept it!"

Huffing yet again, she glowered at him for a few seconds longer before whipping almost violently around. Adrien watched her stomp up the stairs, blinking stupidly the whole time. And when she reached the top and spun back to him, he held his bag up to cover his nose and mouth defensively.

She took a deep breath, as if gathering her composure, before pointing down at him in a rather accusing fashion. "If you were text on a page," she said, tone calm, if not strictly controlled, "you'd be fine print."

Twisting on her heel, she marched into the school without another word.

Adrien slowly sank down into a helpless crouch, staring over the top of his bag at the empty air where she'd previously been standing. Around him, other students giggled, which only made him all the more embarrassed. His skin felt like it was going to melt right off his face, sweat beading along the top edge of his forehead.

It wasn't until Nino came down and put a hand on his shoulder that he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Well, that was… something," he muttered, Adrien barely daring to look up at him. "Not exactly how I expected her to do it."

"You _knew_?!" Adrien hissed.

"Everybody knows," Nino said flatly. "Subtlety isn't exactly her strong suit. Especially lately."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Nino's flat, unimpressed expression was enough to send Adrien's eyes rolling, though it was a defensive gesture spurred by shame. Bending out of his crouch, he didn't bother taking in any more of Nino's look, instead stomping his way past the gawking students and into the school.

He kept his focus only high enough not to run into anyone, thankful when he finally reached his locker. Though it wasn't much, it was still a slight distraction.

Putting in his combination, he just barely cracked the door open-

Before slamming it harshly closed again.

Turning quickly, he leaned stiffly up against the locker, breathing hard and hoping no one else had noticed. Fluttering softly to his feet were but three escaped rose petals, the only evidence of what was transpiring "within."

But he had to get in—his book for lit was in his locker. Granted, he was ahead on the reading, and so had left it at school, but he still needed it for class.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost," Nino said, having finally caught up to him. "Marinette pass you by or something."

"No, it's worse!" Adrien muttered, _all_ the color having drained from his face.

"I don't quite know how things could get worse than-"

"It's not Mar-Mari-Marinette," he managed to fumble out. "It's the _other one_."

Ladybug. It had to be her.

"Other- _Oh_!" Nino's eyes widened. "Is there another letter?"

"It's worse!" Adrien explained weakly. "My whole locker!"

"Your locker?"

"My locker is full of rose petals!"

Nino gaped. "No _shit_?!" His lips were quickly overcome by a smile, then laughter.

"Nino!"

Nothing could quell his friend's laughter, leaving Adrien to helplessly slump back against his locker. The heat was rapidly returning to his face—his new norm, apparently—which didn't aid him in figuring out what to do. His heart was thumping so fast and hard he could feel it in his chest. The rose petals combined with Marinette had him barely staying on the edge, the urge to go home sick becoming more and more appealing.

Yet, at the base of his stomach, something fluttered. For all the mortification he seemed to be enduring on a daily basis, he was… excited. But also terrified.

Marinette _liked_ him. _Ladybug_ like him. Two girls in a matter of only a week. He didn't know what to do with such information or how to react. How to even feel. Other than a shameful sort of pleasure at the attention.

Marinette didn't hate him, she _liked_ him. Ladybug had been right. Ladybug, who was taking the advice he'd given her in attempts to, what, woo him?

Oh god, Ladybug was _wooing_ him.

Marinette was _flirting_ with him.

And he had _no idea_ what to do!

"Nino!" he hissed desperately.

"Dude, you're gonna have to open it eventually," Nino reasoned, finally gaining control of himself. "Might as well get it over with." Which wasn't the solution Adrien wanted to hear, even though he knew it was the only one available.

Groaning, he let his bangs fall in front of his eyes as he slowly, with excited dread, turned back to his locker.

Like ripping of a band-aid.

" _Stupid Ladybug,_ " he mouthed to himself, frowning. " _But you're not stupid_ , _Ididn'tmeanit_ ," he continued hastily a second later. " _I'msorry,MyLady, Iloveyou_."

Cringing, eyes closed, he blindly opened the locker. And could feel the petals showering down against him within moments.

Beside him, Nino snorted.

"Whoever this chick is, she sure's pulling out all the stops. She's givin' Marinette a run for her money."

"There's no money to run," Adrien replied stiffly, refusing to look down at the mess at his feet, even as raucous laughter and furious whispers started up around him. Taking a steadying breath, he brushed petals from his book as he removed it, before calmly shutting his locker.

He told himself to stay calm. _Stay calm_. Be confident. Two girls liked him—he was in demand, just as he'd told Ladybug.

Yet, no amount mental rationale eased him. His cheeks still flared up to his ears, so tight they ached, and he still nearly tripped into the classroom.

A classroom that was filled with laughter as soon as he entered.

Initially, he thought it was because of what Marinette had said. Word travelled fast, after all. And maybe some of it was. But there was also a giant, heart-shaped candy box—trimmed in white lace with a giant bow on top—sitting on his table. So that probably had something to do with it too.

Supposing there really was no hiding his flushed disposition, Adrien hesitated for only a moment before pushing his chin up—holding his head high—and marching across the room.

Marinette was already there. He did not look at her.

Instead, he took only a short glance at the candy box before stepping up toward his seat. Or trying to, anyway. He stumbled on the stairs, caught himself on his table, and hefted himself back into balance. Sliding into his seat, he pretended not to notice when the rest of the class giggled.

Kim made it very difficult to keep up the façade, however.

"Looks like you've got an admirer there, Adrien _a_ ," he teased. "She gonna buy you flowers next? Or maybe some jewelry? Maybe a _ring_?"

Adrien had been about to whip around on his classmate, but someone beat him to the punch.

"Shut up, Kim!" Marinette spat, Adrien snapping his attention to her instead. "At least girls _like_ him!"

Kim scowled. "You better watch out. Someone's lookin' to steal your crush right out from under you! Not that you're much competition!"

Marinette gaped. The class "ohhhhhhed."

"Are you mad, Kim?" she sneered. "Are you the one sending him gifts?"

"Yeah right!"

"You seem awfully defensive," Alya added.

"Tch, whatever." Defeated, Kim turned away.

Adrien had been looking between them the whole time, and was now focused on how Marinette stuck out her tongue at her previous foe. Shortly after, she turned back toward the front. Her gaze went to him before deftly darting to the candy box. She frowned, then flicked her eyes once more his way.

She glared.

Sinking down, Adrien slowly turned away until he was facing forward, the candy box tempting him. But Marinette was right behind him, so he dared not open it. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Pulling it off the table, he put it on the bench between himself and Nino just in time for Ms. Bustier to walk in.

Yet, despite the horror that were now his school days, he found himself softly smiling.

He toyed with the lace on the box nearly the whole class period, and felt his heart skip every time Marinette spoke.


	7. Part 7

"What are they doing?" Marinette asked, the two girls watching from the shade of the doorway. Down the stairs and to the side of Adrien's car—which was parked as usual in front of the school—stood the boy in question, as well as Nino. They were leaning in close, talking it appeared, though there was some gesturing. Nino had a hand on Adrien's shoulder, while Adrien held his fists up between them, pumping them repeatedly while he continued muttering.

Alya smirked. "He's psyching himself up," she explained. "You know, the good ol' pep talk."

"For what?"

"For you!" Alya clapped her on the back.

"Oh…" Marinette bit the inside of her cheek, pondering the notion before she grabbed Alya by the arm and dragged her inside.

"I thought we were waiting for them," Alya said. That was the whole reason they'd been loitering up by the door. But Marinette had decided on a change of plans. If Adrien was to the point where he was anticipating her approach, she needed to change tactics. Perhaps _less_ of a surprise would be more shocking to him.

Assuring Alya that she had everything under control, the two split up once they reached they were in the locker room, Marinette doing her best to act as naturally as possible. She managed to catch Adrien and Nino's voices as they entered, and so waited long enough for them to reach their lockers before she shut her own and headed around the row.

"Alya!" she called, tone friendly, and waved when her best friend looked up.

In the same moment—as though attuned to her voice—Adrien jumped and whipped around. Alya was on the far side of the row, his locker caught in the middle between them. Which meant Marinette had to pass right by in order for the two girls to meet up.

He watched her intently, eyes narrowed suspiciously. But she didn't give him the time of day. Instead, she smiled brightly when Alya waved back before beginning her trek down to the other side.

She passed Adrien, causing him to back flat up against his locker defensively. But she didn't so much as look at him. Breezing easily by, she met Alya at her own locker, the two exchanging pleasant greetings despite how they were both actually preoccupied.

Shifting the locker door until Marinette lightly nodded, Alya bent down as though getting into the bottom section, giving Marinette a generous view of the mirror tacked up on the metal. It was perfectly situated to put off a reflection of Adrien, who'd stepped out into the corridor and was blatantly staring after her. Lips parting in a slight gape, he blinked dumbly, arms shifting up and down—as though he wanted to gesture after her—before he settled for slamming his fists stubbornly to his hips.

Smirking, Marinette continued to watch as he glanced helplessly to the side—probably at Nino—and then back to her. Before, finally, he motioned a single hand in her direction, brows furrowing as an irritated scowl crawled itself across his expression.

More than satisfied with herself, Marinette shut Alya's locker for her as soon as her friend had stepped back, the two heading off without even the slightest hint that Adrien was on their minds.

As soon as they were out of the locker room, Alya pulled Marinette aside. "Here, have this," she murmured, holding up a graphing calculator. "I borrowed it from Adrien yesterday. I expect you'll be able to make good use of it, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Marinette agreed, taking it gladly. "You just have to make yourself scarce."

"I'll go sit in the bathroom until a minute before class," Alya explained. "Don't waste the opportunity."

With the assurance that she wouldn't, the two quickly indulged in their "secret" handshake before Alya darted back into the locker room, no doubt headed for the bathroom. While Marinette—the calculator held tightly in her hands—sidled her way along the wall until she could duck safely into a doorway. Once there, she peered discreetly around the corner and waited.

As soon as she saw that familiar mop of blonde hair bob out the door beside Nino, she scurried after them.

They were headed toward the stairs, backs to her, which left Adrien all too vulnerable.

"Adrien!" she called, once she was only about a meter behind them.

Jumping, he spun, arms raised in alarm. He stared at her through wide eyes, hands forming karate chops as he bent at the knees. Like he was ready to fend off an immanent assault. Nostrils flaring, jaw clenching, he acted like an animal about to be hit.

So Marinette made sure to look appropriately startled, blinking in surprise as she took a step back. After all, he _was_ Chat Noir—even if she wasn't supposed to know as much—and he wasn't exactly giving off the most welcoming vibe. She wasn't afraid of him (as if), but she could feign a little nervousness.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said, tapping her fingers against the calculator. His posture didn't ease, expression accented by quickly forming suspicion. "Well," Marinette cleared her throat, "Alya wanted me to give this to you." She held out the calculator. "I ended up using it to finish my homework this morning. Sorry."

For a moment, neither of them moved, the calculator hanging stiffly between them. The silence stretched, Adrien's focus skipping from side to side in paranoia. Until the quiet got so long that it became awkward, Marinette raising her eyebrows as she held the calculator a little higher.

Frowning, Adrien finally twitched his arms back down to his sides, the defensiveness in his shoulders gradually slipping away.

"Uh, thanks," he muttered quietly, motion somewhat delayed before he carefully took the calculator from her hold. He handled the instrument like it was going to explode, actually managing to spare some suspicion as he dropped it into his backpack.

As soon as he glanced up at her again, Marinette threw him a gentle smile, waving lightly before turning on her heel to walk away.

"Oh!" Twirling back around, she held up a knowing finger. "Also, if I was a cat," she winked, "I'd want to spend all nine of my lives with you." She spun back around, daring to blow him a kiss over her shoulder before she sauntered off.

Or, well, tried to.

"Well, t-too bad for you!" he shouted after. Marinette paused to glance back at him. "Because I'm not- I'm not a cat."

 _Don't give yourself away now_ , Marinette thought to herself.

"So you can't- There's no- I'm a mostly grown human. Not a cat! So you can't- It doesn't- Your joke doesn't work! I'm a _human being_!"

She nearly rolled her eyes. "I never said _you_ were a cat," she explained, arms crossing over her chest as she turned to face him once more, though there was some two meters between them by that point. "I said if _I_ was a cat. It's hypothetical, honey."

"I… I knew that…" he muttered, pouting. His gaze fell from hers, the flush of his cheeks only worsening as the seconds ticked by. "And don't call me 'honey.'"

Marinette huffed. "Okay." She turned away again. "Whatever you want, Kitten."

The sounds of his coughing exclamations were like music to her ears, Marinette practically skipping her way up the stairs to class. Alya was already there as she entered, Marinette making sure to slow her pace and gape accordingly at the display atop Adrien's desk. Before making her way to her own seat and slouching as though displeased with what lay before her. Alya cast her a sympathetic look, but didn't have the time to comment before Adrien and Nino walked through the door. Which, of course, had every eye in the classroom zeroing in on them.

Not that Adrien was aware of the attention. Or, if he was, it paled in comparison to the focus the giant bouquet atop his desk drew. Housed in a clear, clean, round vase that allowed one to see the stems of the dozens of roses, it stood as a beautiful eyesore. Marinette wasn't sure how many red roses there actually were—maybe five dozen. Hundreds of dollars' worth, in any case, and framed at the bottom edges by tufts of white hydrangea blooms. The sheer extravagance of the piece cleared Marinette of any guilt in having given it herself, as there was no way she could afford such a thing. But all Ladybug had to do was drop in to a local flower shop and ask a favor. The owner of the shop—who had recently been akumatized and saved—had been more than willing to arrange for the gift, free of charge.

And so there it sat, everyone in class giggling while Nino gaped and Adrien stared on in shock.

Chloe fumed nearby, Marinette convinced she could see steam rolling off her face.

Slowly, as though afraid the bouquet might attack him, Nino toed his way to his side of the table before sliding into his seat. While Adrien stood stupidly at the front of the room for some moments longer, before hesitantly sneaking up to the corner of his side.

"Whoever this is, they're certainly not messing around," Alya muttered, though the room was so quiet that nearly everyone heard her. The words seemed to spur some courage in Adrien, however, who tightened his lips and finally reached out to the bouquet. Taking hold of the card tucked between two of the roses, he held it close—protectively—before sliding into his seat.

Shadowed by the bouquet, it was likely impossible for him to see around the vase. But he slid the whole thing to the side a few seconds later, the grinding of the heavy display echoing loudly around the room. Until the umbrella of roses was crowding both Nino and Adrien to the edges of their seats.

It took all of Marinette's self-control not to smile, which seemed to cause her pout to manifest as an even more convincing frown. It was for the best, however. A girl with a crush wouldn't be pleased if someone else was showering her beloved with lavish gifts, so she figured her exaggerated expressions were justified.

Ms. Bustier walked in a few moments later, stopping dead in her tracks once she saw the bouquet. Which had Adrien apologizing quietly, the class erupting into giggles once more.

He didn't look at the card, which was probably smarter with so many people looking in—he'd likely learned that from the day before. But it didn't matter. It was simply signed with Ladybug's signature, but the simplicity seemed all the more impactful to Marinette, and so she considered the whole thing a job well done.

"Say, Adrien, how're you gonna get these home?" Nino whispered a few minutes into class, once Ms. Bustier had recovered from her shock and was busy with the lesson.

"I don't know," Adrien murmured back. "I don't think _I_ can fit in the car with them."

"Feel free to come home with me then," Marinette interjected, taking the opportunity if only because it seemed a crime not to do so.

She really was getting as bad as Chat Noir.

"You," Adrien hissed, pointing a finger in her direction. "No talking."

"My goodness, someone's bossy this morning. You should know, however, that I like to be the one in charge."

He gaped, as if he was _honestly_ offended.

"After all," she continued. "I'd be _more_ than happy to give _you_ commands."

Nino snorted out a chuckle.

"How about _you_ just… take the flowers instead…" Adrien muttered back lamely.

Another perfect opportunity, but Marinette hesitated. It was almost too terrible to say—too much for her—but he'd just… walked into it so _perfectly_.

She had to.

She had to do it.

It was practically her responsibility at that point. She was in too deep to turn back.

"Oh, Adrien," she purred, "I'd much rather deflower you."

The wide-eyed gape from him, as well as Nino and Alya, nearly had her blushing at her own words. But she held her head high and stood by her line—no matter how inappropriate.

"Uh, careful," Nino warned, holding his hands up in an "x" shape. "Bordering on sexual harassment there, Marinette."

An accusation which did break through her shield quite sharply, causing her to sink into her shoulders as the heat broke through her resolve. It pushed an apology to her tongue, one that would have made it out into the open were it not for someone else speaking first.

Someone saving her, actually.

"It's alright," Adrien assured, sounding relatively defeated. "I pretty much walked right into that one." Glancing up at her, he managed a small, shy smile, despite his scarlet cheeks. So kind and forgiving, and probably more flattered than he was letting on.

All Marinette could do was look away awkwardly and regret going as far as she had.

The rest of the day was rough as far as her ability to drop lines, which was probably a relief to Adrien despite how it frustrated her. But the time between school and their patrol was enough for her to regain her composure. After all, she was doing this for him, in a way. She'd come so far—she couldn't back out because of one little crossed line. She'd just have to be that much more careful to keep herself in check from then on.

The patrol, for the most part, was quiet. Chat seemed preoccupied and she supposed that was justified. It wasn't until they were skidding to a halt near the end of their route that she arranged her thoughts enough to begin proper discourse.

She had a plan, after all.

"You really shouldn't let her get to you," she said, peering out across the Paris skyline. Beside her, Chat had been scuffing the tips of his boots against the building's ledge, his head shooting up at her statement.

"What?!" he blurted. "W-Who?!"

"The girl in your class," Ladybug reasoned, looking his way. "You're so distracted lately. Is she honestly bothering you?"

"Oh, no, she's not," he replied, shrugging as he glanced down at his feet. "She's harmless."

"Oh yeah?" Ladybug asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure." Finally, he grinned, some of that trademark Chat making its way into his expression. "She said something pretty inappropriate today, but I could tell she regretted it right away. She's not _nearly_ as skilled as I am."

Ladybug scoffed, but couldn't really dispute his claim. "So then what's got you so quiet?"

"N-Nothing." He audibly gulped. "Uh, but, enough- enough about me." He cleared his throat nervously. Perhaps her bouquet had been too much for him. "How's it going with that boy that you… that you like?" He actually cringed upon asking, perhaps thinking he shouldn't have? Ladybug couldn't be sure.

"Things are going _purr_ -fectly," she assured, smiling deviously at him. "I'll have Adrien wrapped around my finger in no time." She slowly twisted her finger in the air.

"A- _Adrien_!" he gasped out. "I mean, that's his name? Sounds… sounds like a stupid name… or something."

Ladybug clicked her tongue. "You really are off tonight."

He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a hum.

"Well, whatever it is that's bothering you, I hope you figure it out." She offered him a short wave before stepping down along the edge of the building. "I, on the other hand, have to get going."

"Hot date?" he joked.

"Yes, actually," she confirmed, which visibly surprised him. "And I don't want to be late." Removing her yoyo from her waist, she cast it out.

"You have a date?" he asked. "With- With who?"

"Who do you think? Adrien, of course."

The confusion that flashed across his face was fleeting, but she noticed it nonetheless.

"Not that he knows we're going on a date," she explained. "But he will soon enough. So long as he's not asleep and willing to accompany me." Smiling, she cast him once last smile, ignoring his wide-eyed, jaw-clenching panic. "I'd ask you to wish me luck," she said lastly, "but I think we both know I don't need it."

And so she swung off, only able to imagine his scrambling reaction as she leisurely made her way toward the Agreste mansion.


	8. Part 8

He'd never run so fast in his life.

Running across rooftops wasn't exactly advised to begin with. He'd nearly fallen down into the street twice as a result of his scrambling haste. _But_ , by the looks of it, he'd beat Ladybug to the mansion. His night vision, as well as amplified senses, didn't detect her anywhere, and so—propelling his staff down from the rooftop—he pushed himself over the final street and aimed for the large windows that opened into his bedroom.

One of the long, glass panes was already propped ajar, and so he easily shoved his way through. Pulling his staff in after him, he bounded down to a stop, transformation dispersing before he'd even hit the ground.

Panting, chest heaving, he did his best to gather himself. Plagg was buzzing around nearby, no doubt about to ask for camembert, but before he could, a smooth voice sent him skittering into the shadows while Adrien nearly jumped clean out of his own skin.

"Good evening."

Whipping around, eyes wide, he caught sight of the silhouette hanging upside-down before his open window. No doubt she was attached to the overhanging roof. The skies were clear, and so the moon ignited her figure, blue eyes shining as she smiled.

"L-Ladybug," he managed to choke out, still trying to catch his breath after his quick scamper across town.

"Hello, Adrien," she said sweetly, gracefully sweeping down until she was standing on the edge of the window. Her yoyo zipped in a second later, which she then hooked around her hip before she smoothly stretched down into the room. She was walking closer, a suggestive grin on her face and her hands clasped coyly behind her back.

Adrien thought there was a good chance he'd simply die of panic—panic mixed with elation—right then and there.

"H-h-hi, Ladybug," he managed to stammer out, trying his best to get his composure together and failing the closer she got. "What, uh, what brings you… here?" He smiled awkwardly. She eventually came to a stop right in front of him, so close that he had to look down in order to keep eye contact.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Agreste," she replied, reaching up and placing a gentle finger atop his chest.

He gulped.

"I realize it's late, but my schedule isn't exactly… flexible." Leisurely, she walked two fingers up to his shoulder, before trailing her nail down along his collar. "And I was wondering if you'd be interested in, well, coming out with me tonight."

"T-tonight?"

"Unless you're… not interested?"

"No!" He hadn't meant to be so loud, but his nerves were getting the better of him. "I-I mean, what do you mean by- by out?"

Her finger had finally left his person, this time her arms crossing over her chest.

"Out with me," she explained. "That is… out on a date?"

This was really happening. He was having a hard time believing it and was nearly breathless with the idea, but no matter how many times he blinked, she never disappeared. She was there, in front of him. Ladybug. _Ladybug_. And she was asking _him_ on a date.

"You want to go on a date… with me?" He had to check—it just seemed so surreal.

"Of course! Haven't I made it clear enough that I'm interested?"

Right, the gifts. All of which had been marked one way or another with her signature.

"Heh, yeah, that's true…" Reaching up, he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.

"So? Do you want to go out or not?"

"Uh…" Shit, he wanted to. But… it was nearly midnight. "It's… awfully late. I don't know that I can…"

"Nobody else has to know," she murmured, smiling a bit wider. "We'll just… go out through the window and come back. No one will be the wiser."

Something he did all the time. He knew she was right. But normally he was transformed when he went jumping out of windows.

"I… I guess that could work…" he ultimately decided, heart bolting faster as he agreed.

"Great!" Her smile went full-blown and Adrien thought he might faint then and there. "You don't need to bring anything, but if there's something you want with you, grab it and then we'll go." She winked, before whipping around and heading toward the window.

Perpetually trying to collect himself, Adrien took the moment to dash across the room. He pretended he was locking his bedroom doors (they were already locked), when in reality he was going to the shadows so as to give Plagg the chance to sneak into his night shirt. Once that was done, he padded over to her, unsure how this was going to work and honestly not caring.

"No shoes?" she asked, looking him up and down. He was wearing only a pair of blue-striped lounge pants and an old t-shirt.

"Do I need them?" he asked, inwardly congratulating himself on not stumbling over any words that time.

"Mmm," she tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "Probably not." Turning back toward the window, she leapt easily up into the open pane, Adrien's head at her ankles as she turned back around. Casting her yoyo up with one hand, she crouched down and offered him the other.

Staring at the outstretched fingers for only a second, Adrien pushed all his insecurities to the back of his thoughts and took her hand.

As if he weighed absolutely nothing, she hefted him up out of the room. He did his best to pull himself up as well, feet clamoring up the glass until he was able to balance his heels on the thin window pane.

The sight of the courtyard below was far more daunting when he wasn't protected by his suit, his gaze drifting over Ladybug's shoulder while he swayed some before her. But she was there, hardly any space between them with her feet on either side of his. If he were to fall forward, she'd catch him. She still held his hand in her own, grip firm and steady as she balanced them against the string of her yoyo.

"You're going to need to hold on to me, okay?" she said quietly.

Adrien snapped his gaze back to hers as she spoke, hanging on every word, every breath, every subtle move that passed between them.

"I'm strong, I promise. I won't drop you. So I need you to wrap your arms around my neck." Nodding, Adrien did as he was asked without qualm, unable to stop himself from blushing as he situated himself close enough to link his arms together behind her head. She smiled up at him in the same moment, her newly freed arm arcing around his back, pulling him even closer. Close enough that their chests bumped, Adrien's heart jumping erratically in his chest.

He hoped she's couldn't feel it. Hoped she couldn't see just how flushed he was either.

Not that it mattered.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

It really was a different sensation, his feet leaving the ground without his powers at his disposal. His stomach felt exposed, flipping as she lifted them up off the ground. The night breeze knocked hard against him, clothes loose and allowing for more air circulation than he'd expected. But it was thrilling at the same time. Exciting, because he knew he could trust the girl that was pulling him quickly up onto the roof of his own house.

They flew a few feet up past the ledge, Ladybug arcing them in for a gentle landing that she took first, before Adrien stumbled backwards following. She held him steady, however, arm tightening around him as she pulled her yoyo in.

"Now," she started quietly, Adrien's arms still wrapped around her as she peered up at him, "the next leg of our journey is going to be a bit more challenging."

He cocked a skeptical brow.

"But, so long as you trust me, we should be fine."

"Of course I trust you," he said a little too quickly. "I-I mean, you're Ladybug. Of course you're… trustworthy…"

She simply smiled.

"Then this is what I need you to do: I'm going to need at least one arm for my yoyo." She held the weapon up. "Which means that you're going to have to help me by holding on, okay?"

"Like we just did," he replied.

"Something like that, only a little more securely." She smirked, winking at him as she did. "Keep your arms wrapped around my neck." He nodded, pulling himself a little closer so as to get a better grip. He could feel her breath splashing against his neck, her body heat warming up through him as they stood pressed together front to front.

Their gazes were locked together, noses so close that Adrien would only have to lean just slightly down in order for them to touch. But the very thought sent a nervous spike through his whole body, so instead he pulled up a small smirk and dared to push out a bit of Chat-like confidence.

"Ready when you are, Lady Luck," he said simply, once again giving himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his words together.

She rolled her eyes, grinning as she did, before tossing the yoyo out behind her head. She didn't even look back at it, though Adrien could see that it'd hooked to a tall building two streets over.

"Then let's go," she said.

The pressure around his waist tightened, Adrien's breath escaping—pushed up by his stomach—as she surged them off the roof. In one swift twist, she'd turned so she was facing forward through the air, Adrien left with a view of the ground dropping away below. Pushed even closer to her, his chin wedged its way over her shoulder, hands grappling tighter as the vulnerability of his position was plastered to his back with the wind.

Yet, despite his racing heart, his body reacted defensively—much like he was accustomed to doing as Chat when she grabbed him and took off through the air. Back somewhat bowed, he wrapped his lags around her thighs, clinging to her as they arced upward, only for the yoyo to be pulled loose and tossed out again, yanking them higher and higher.

Until—the landscape below familiar—Adrien realized that they must have been headed right up the side of the Eiffel Tower. They were rising swiftly and steadily, the supports of the tower soon coming into view despite the darkness.

She took them all the way to the top, circling slowly around before she landed on one of the outcroppings that, though big enough for people to stand on, weren't accessible to the general public. No safety railings, no formal seating. Just empty platforms most certainly not made for midnight dates.

Ladybug wasn't bothered, stepping down easily despite how Adrien still clung to her. She strapped her yoyo around her waist with a giggle, reaching up to cradle him up under his behind and across his lower back, since he was still wrapped rather tightly around her.

But the trip had been quite shocking to his system—a problem that didn't exist when he was Chat Noir—and it took him a moment to recover as he stared down her back at the Parisian streets so far, far below.

Not that he was worried. He had Plagg with him, after all.

"You alright?" she asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," he fumbled out, leaning back so he could look at her. She still held him aloft in her arms, the way he shifted awkwardly causing her to laugh. "I- I can get down."

"You sure?" she teased—he _knew_ Ladybug's teasing voice.

"Yeah," he said flatly, "I'm sure."

More laughter, but he ignored it, only blushing a little as she finally let him slip his legs down so he could stand. Clearing his throat, he brushed off his pants as she stepped back, twirling before she once again gripped her hands coyly behind her back. She watched him for a few seconds while he collected himself, saying nothing until he finally turned to her.

He hoped the redness continually permeating his cheeks wasn't visible in the darkness.

"So?" she asked. "What do you think?"

Eyebrows inching upward, he made a show of looking around. He knew exactly where they were (aside from the obvious, that being the Eiffel Tower). Ladybug had taken him to the perch the two of them—when he was Chat—had basically claimed as their own. It was where they met up for patrols, where they hung out afterwards. It was where Paris looked first if they were needed, where reporters waited to get a glimpse of them.

It was, rather, "their spot."

Which left Adrien torn between being flattered and being offended. Part of him was thrilled that Ladybug would drag him—powerless—all the way up to the top of the tower. But another part of him was growing continually more irritated.

This was _their_ spot! Not a place to bring strangers on dates! But he couldn't very well say anything, not without giving himself away.

So he settled for a tense "it's lovely" as he looked her way again.

"It's my favorite place when I'm transformed," she explained, peering out over the city. "A lot of good memories here."

Adrien hummed, doing his best to keep the growl out of his tone. It wouldn't do to be annoyed over the situation.

"We can't stay long, of course," she continued, turning back to him. "I have to go to school in the morning and so do you." She winked.

Adrien pushed his hurt feelings to the bottom of his chest in favor of trying to enjoy himself. He _was_ on a date with Ladybug. Letting it go sour would be a regrettable decision.

"How much _do_ you know about my schedule?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, just enough to get what I want."

"Oh really?"

She smiled, before gesturing toward the middle support of the tower. There, sitting on the supports, were two pink cushions and a large platter covered with plastic wrap. Careful not to do something stupid like fall off the tower, Adrien toed his way over, Ladybug doing the same until they could both sit comfortably atop the cushions.

Legs crossed beneath him, Adrien watched as Ladybug carefully pulled the wrapping away to reveal a delicious looking chocolate cake. The frosting was chocolate as well, the decorations done with white and sprinkled with twisted bits of peppermint.

Imprinted into the top was the logo of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Which didn't seem like a big deal to Adrien at first—it was a very popular bakery throughout all of Paris—but as she carefully began to cut into the cake with a knife she'd had stored nearby, his thoughts began to catch up.

She knew where he went to school—the gifts were proof of that. And, as Chat, he'd told her that it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng that sat behind him in class.

His blood ran cold. Did she know? That is, that he was Chat Noir?

Yet, she wasn't acting as though she did. Her expression was clear, if not rather pleased, and he couldn't imagine she'd have gone through all this trouble for her silly partner.

Right? And why keep it a secret?

"You want a piece?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yeah, of course," he replied, taking the slice she offered to him on a red paper plate, a fork handed over as well.

No, she… she probably didn't know. Just because she knew where he sat and went to school didn't mean she'd paid enough attention to know that Marinette was in his class. Maybe she didn't even realize the Marinette Chat had talked about and the daughter of the Dupain-Chengs was the same person. Sure, he'd told her the name, but it was an insignificant detail to remember.

She probably didn't know…

"You're awfully quiet," she mentioned, snapping him out of his thoughts as she sliced a small bit of her own cake with her fork.

"Oh, I, er, I was just… thinking…"

She slipped the thin slice of cake between her lips before shortly swallowing. "Can I ask what about?"

"Um, j-just," _pull yourself together, Agreste,_ "curious about- about why you're, you know, interested… in me." Which was something he _was_ curious about, even if he hadn't been consciously thinking about it.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I guess that… makes sense." His mood dropped a bit more. "I am famous, and a model, and, yeah, that's reasonable." She was Ladybug, most incredible woman in all of Paris. Why would she be interested in any less?

"That's not what I meant," she corrected strictly, drawing his gaze her way again. "I don't care that you're a model. Or that you're famous."

"Oh…"

"I like you for you," she finished.

Swallowing his third forkful of cake, Adrien carefully considered what to say next. "But you don't even know me."

She grinned, the expression sending a paranoid jolt through his whole system.

Did she know? Did she not? What was going on?

"Maybe I don't," she agreed. "But, then again, maybe I know you better than you think I do."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's that mean?" A small smirk pulled at his lips. "Have you been keeping tabs on me, My La- _Laaaaa_ dybug." He cleared his throat and shoved another piece of cake into his mouth.

"Of course not," she said, nose curling just a bit. "But how do you know we don't know each other better than you realize?"

A statement that only posed more questions. Was she hinting that she knew he was Chat Noir? Or… Or was she implying that she knew him as a civilian?

"Do we know each other?" he dared to ask.

"Now, now, Mr. Agreste." Reaching out, she tapped him on the knee. "Don't try to jeopardize my identity. That would be quite dangerous."

"Ah, of course." He finished his slice of cake, setting the plate aside a second later. She was still working on her own, but wasn't too far behind. "I wouldn't dare put you in danger."

"It's not me I'd be worried about," she said quite seriously. Because it was him, Adrien, that would be in danger if he held that secret. She _didn't_ know he was Chat Noir—didn't realize that he'd been spending a good chunk of his time dedicated to protecting her, putting himself in harm's way if necessary.

What would she think if she knew he was Chat? Would she no longer be interested in him?

This was stressful…

"You do look tired though, huh," she murmured a second later. Adrien immediately perked up, but she went on before he could deny the statement. "It is late. Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you out here." She smiled gently.

"No! I-I mean, it- it's totally worth it. A date with Ladybug? Like anyone would say no to that…"

"Of course," she said quietly, glancing away. "Who would say no…"

Adrien blinked, realizing his mistake too late. "Not- Not that- That's not what I meant. I mean, you are Ladybug, but that's not… all that you are…" He wanted to say more, his tongue twitching with the words, but his cowardice stopped him. He didn't know who she was as a civilian, so he couldn't claim that as reason enough. That left only revealing himself.

Which he was too afraid to do.

"I didn't say yes just because you're Ladybug."

"Then why did you?"

"I…" What did he _say_? No words would come, not ones that he dared say.

Yet, despite the gravity of their conversation, she offered him a warm, understanding smile. The sight of it was like a blade cutting the tension, though Adrien couldn't place why. It was like she knew so much more than he did and he was but a fish floundering on the shore before her.

Which was, really, a familiar feeling. Though usually he was wrapped in a black super suit when it hit him.

"Thank you," she said a moment later. "For coming out with me. Despite it being so late."

"Um, sure…" Was that it? Was this the end? He'd imagined plenty of dates with Ladybug, but they'd never been this short or seemingly heavy. He'd always managed some incredible jokes, had her laughing. Had her smiling wide and falling for him just as quickly as he'd fallen for her.

But, for the first time, he was wondering if that was even possible. She hadn't fallen for Chat, why would Adrien be any different? Had their short time atop the Eiffel Tower made her realize that she didn't, in fact, like even that side of him?

Did he fail at every turn?

The thought was so disheartening that it dried his throat, his teeth gritting together as she stood. She was focused out on the horizon, the city lights reflecting lightly off her pale skin.

She seemed so distant as he looked up at her. So completely unattainable.

And, if only to make the whole situation even more bittersweet, she turned to him with that pretty smile. The same one that was always sending his heart into his mouth no matter how many times he saw it.

"I hope you enjoyed the cake," she said, stepping away from her cushion and toward the edge of the tower. "It wasn't much," she said over her shoulder, "but I had fun."

"So did- Hey, wait!" Surging to his feet, Adrien stumbled after her, his heart rushing with him. "You're going to leave me up here?"

She was poised on the ledge, hand on her yoyo—quite as though she intended to take off at any moment. But he'd reached out and gently taken her by the shoulder. Not forcefully, of course, but questioningly.

Asking so much more than he let on.

Still smiling, she twisted so she was facing him. They were nearly chest to chest, only centimeters keeping them apart.

A light breeze filtered its way through the darkness, Adrien's bangs falling into his eyes as it softly moved her pigtails out behind her.

"I think," she murmured, reaching up and pushing his hair back out of the way, "that you're probably _more_ than capable of getting home on your own."

She blinked, those blue eyes sparkling equally with the stars.

"Don't you agree, Mon Minou?"

Gaze growing wide, Adrien gaped, his thoughts coming to a complete standstill as the endearment echoed almost violently inside his head. He was completely victim to her, unable to do anything more than watch.

Watch, and _feel_ , as she laid a gentle hand across his cheek, the chill of her suit sending sparks through his whole body.

Her smile widened just a little more, cheeks hardly pinking beneath her mask. He wanted, more than anything, to lean forward. To take those soft lips with his own, damn the consequences.

But even as his defenses fell, shattering around his feet, and beckoned him forward, he watched her lean back. Her fingers slipped from his cheek and her body stole the air from his very lungs, dragging it away as she tipped off the ledge.

Awestruck, he could do nothing but stare as she caught the wind and fell away.

It was seconds too late that his scrambled thoughts finally jolted into working order. Leaning out over the edge of the tower, he searched, looking everywhere he could in the darkness.

But she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is a smooooooooth operator. Poor Cat Son. It really is amazing he hasn't keeled over and died yet. But oh well, we still have two chapters of torture left. 
> 
> LADRIEN!


	9. Part 9

Marinette wasn't sure whether to be pleased or annoyed with herself. While it was flattering to know that Adrien's dumbfounded immunity was her doing, it was also irritating because it was damn near impossible to get his feathers ruffled.

She'd wasted two, _two_ , perfectly ridiculous pick-up lines on him that morning, only to have him look at her like a love-sick puppy and say, the first time, "what was that?" and the second time, "that's nice, Marinette."

She was _disgusted_.

There was the comfort, however, that as soon as he walked into the classroom, she knew _for sure_ that he wouldn't be able to merely bypass what she had waiting for him. Granted, it was another gift from Ladybug, so it wasn't quite so satisfying as far as her attempts as Marinette, but it was something. And her foul temperament at not being able to get to him would serve her well if Alya assumed she was simply distressed over what Adrien's "other admirer" had left for him.

"I mean, it's practically overkill," Alya was saying in an effort to comfort her. "Whoever this is, they're clearly trying too hard."

Marinette didn't offer a response. Instead, she leaned forward on her desk—chin in her hand—and pooched her lips in displeasure. The other students around them were giggling and whispering about the gift, but she ignored them. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on the door and _waited_.

It was Nino's laughter that perked her up, Alya leaning forward beside her—just as eager to see how things would play out despite her previous comforting of Marinette. And as the two boys entered, the entire class went silent, the tension in the room thick enough to slice with a blade.

Nino was the first one that came to a startled stop, eyes going wide and mouth gaping, while Adrien nearly ran into him before flicking his attention to his own seat.

Stuffed onto his bench and bulging out against the table was a giant, fluffy, red teddy bear. It was so big that Marinette could only just see over its head from her position. Like the roses, she'd managed to acquire it as a gift, the price being yet another clue that would clear her of guilt in the eyes of her peers.

As she'd hoped, the sight of it obviously shocked Adrien. Like Nino's, his own mouth dropped open as he came to an abrupt halt. Before—quite as though it was just too much for him—he turned on a panicked heel and rushed right back out of the room again.

The whole class burst out laughing. Even Marinette couldn't help letting a few giggles leak out.

Uncertain, Nino loitered near the door, while Adrien—despite his initial escape—eventually peeked his way around the doorway and into the classroom again.

There was no point in hiding, however. The bear wasn't going away. And so everyone laughed again when he released a rather defeated sigh and slowly toed his way back into the room. Together, both he and Nino approached their table, looking like scared animals as they did. It wasn't until Adrien was standing beside his seat, looking the toy up and down, that his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Marinette covered her mouth with her hand and tried to look as disgruntled as possible.

"Well, whoever they are, your admirer certainly knows how to get your attention," Nino said, the rest of the class once again commencing in whispers and giggles.

"I know who she is." Adrien mumbled through gritted teeth and beneath frustrated brows. "And she's being ridiculous…"

"You know who she is?" Alya asked, all intrigue as she put her chin in her hand. "If you do, why haven't you confronted her? Maybe then we wouldn't be staring at the most embarrassing of the gifts she's given you yet."

"She knows I know!" Adrien hissed out. "I think this is supposed to be a joke…"

"A joke?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I think she's getting back at me."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. So her kitty could pick up on hints after all.

"Getting back at you?" Nino asked. "So… she doesn't like you? This is some elaborate prank?"

"No…" Adrien didn't sound totally convinced, his lips forming a pout as he reached out toward the bear. "I think she's just… teasing me… or something." Plucking the small card from the bear's collar, he opened it, read the contents, and frowned. "See?" He held it up for them all to view, a winky face the only thing printed on the paper.

"So does this girl like you or not?" Alya asked, sounding moderately frustrated.

But Adrien didn't answer. Instead, he frowned, tucked the piece of paper in his pocket, and shoved the bear into the center of the bench. Nino looked moderately affronted by the whole thing, but didn't complain. While Adrien dropped himself down onto his side of the bench, successfully trapping the bear between them.

Though Adrien played at being displeased, the same mood that had kept him infallible all morning soon overcame his embarrassment. Leaning forward, Marinette could see the way he grinned at Nino, before he reached around the back of the bear and grabbed its fluffy arm. Quite delicately, he laid the arm over Nino's shoulder.

Dead eyed, it was Nino's turn to lean forward and glare at his best friend.

"Don't look like that," Adrien teased, chuckling. "You'd think this stuffed animal being between us was un _bear_ able."

Marinette scoffed in disgust, unintentionally drawing attention her way. Adrien, Nino, and Alya all turned to look at her, not necessarily surprised, but expecting some kind of elaboration on her noise-making. Ladybug would be more than happy to call out Adrien (Chat) on his stupid puns, but Marinette was afraid she'd give herself away.

So, instead, she cleared her throat and looked pointedly away from all of them.

Adrien's frown was visible out of the corner of her eye.

It was Alya that broke the abrupt tension, her hand slapping harshly against the tabletop as she moved onto another topic. "So!" she started loudly. "Are you two guys going to the festival tomorrow?"

Thankful for the distraction, Marinette refused to look at Adrien as she put her focus on Alya.

"The Ladybug and Chat Noir celebratory festival?" Nino asked.

"Yup!" Flexing, Alya winked. "I'm gonna dress up as Ladybug. And Marinette's gonna dress up too."

"I am?"

"Of course. I can't go alone. But," she looked between Adrien and Nino, despite the giant bear head in the middle, "you two should come too."

"I was thinking of checking it out anyway," Nino replied. "So I guess it'd be more fun with the two of you."

"You 'guess?'" Alya asked sassily.

Nino quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, I 'guess.' Can't be too certain of anything."

Alya rolled her eyes and put her attention on Adrien. "What about you? I _know_ you're a Ladybug fan too."

Adrien appeared moderately uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat. Which made Marinette feel a little better. She didn't want to see him squirming, but it was a nice contrast to the infallible positivity he'd been exuding all morning. Obviously nervous, he looked between Alya and Nino before allowing his gaze to dart her way.

"I don't know…" His gaze turned suspicious, so Marinette narrowed her eyes and glared challengingly back.

Alya sighed. "Okay, how about this? You'll come and, for one day, Marinette will lay off the lines."

Marinette squawked. "What?!"

"Deal!" Adrien held his hand out toward Alya (over the bear), the two shaking on it.

"I didn't agree to this!" Marinette tried to object.

Like the silly cat he was, Adrien turned back toward her and stuck out his tongue, which had Marinette brisling. If only to make matters worse, he clearly found her irritation humorous, a fact that only managed to annoy her all the more.

"Fine!" she agreed, pointing a violent finger down at him. "But you have to buy me dinner!"

Adrien gaped. "What?! No! No deal! You can't blackmail me back! That's cheating!"

"You don't want to buy me dinner?" Marinette asked, sniffing as she did and peering pointedly down at her nails. "Some gentleman you are."

"You can't guilt me into buying you dinner," he argued.

"You underestimate me."

"Oh quit arguing. Adrien can buy us all dinner," Alya decided, Nino laughing at Adrien's affronted snort. "He can afford it."

"Gee, thanks," he said flatly.

"I'm still not happy," Marinette decided. "All that time we'll be spending together and I can't use a single pick-up line? Absolutely ridiculous."

Looking both flustered and annoyed, Adrien pursed his lips.

"I'll just have to double down today," she ultimately decided.

Adrien scoffed and turned a darker shade of red, while Marinette reached into her bag and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Smoothing it out, she began to read from the top of the list downward, each pick-up line that she'd typed up sounding more absurd than the last. By the time Ms. Bustier had entered the room, Adrien was as red, and as speechless, as the bear poised beside him.

Marinette supposed it made up for his lack of reaction earlier that morning.

She rode her confident high all the way to the following day, sailing smoothly until she got to Alya's and was forced into the costume she hadn't realized she'd be wearing to the Ladybug and Chat Noir festival.

"I can't wear this, Alya," she said simply, swallowing hard as she looked herself up and down in her friend's full-length mirror.

"Of course you can," Alya argued, already decked out in her tight-fitting Ladybug costume. "It's not any different than mine."

"It is too!" Marinette rebuked shortly, hands balled into fists at her sides. "Chat Noir's costume is way more suggestive than Ladybug's! I can't wear this out in public!" Especially since the black, skintight suit wasn't even detailed enough to be convincingly different from every other black cat costume in existence. It didn't have zippers, no specifics. Just a black, elastic suit with a bell and a cheap tail. Top if off, Alya had forced her to wear knee high, heeled black boots and silly, headband cat-ears. She looked absolutely _cheap_!

At least Alya's costume had _spots_ on it!

"You look _fine_ , Marinette," Alya reasoned, rolling her eyes. "Everyone is going to be dressed up. I guarantee you're not going to be the only poorly put together Chat Noir out here."

"All the more reason not to dress up in the first place!"

"You look hot."

"I look trashy!"

"It's just one night, Marinette. _C'mon_! I don't want to be the only one dressed up."

Pouting, Marinette grabbed hold of her tail and twisted it anxiously. She tried to reason that this wasn't any different than when she was Ladybug, but no matter the defenses she tried to conjure up, none really surpassed cardboard in their sturdiness. Ladybug's suit—tight or not—held a certain degree of respect and admiration. Not that Chat's didn't, but there was something altered in dressing as him versus, well, herself. Mostly she assumed it had to do with the lazy thinness of her costume—it didn't do Chat justice.

Chat. What would he think when he saw her?

Well, she'd probably know sooner than she would have preferred.

"Adrien and Nino are here," Alya announced, the doorbell having just gone off. No one else was home, which left it up to the girls to answer. Grabbing Marinette by the hand, Alya dragged her from the bedroom before any real protest could be put up. Within seconds, the front door was being pulled open, Marinette standing in the middle of the living room and unable to find anywhere to hide quickly enough to remove herself from wandering eyes.

Supposing she'd just have to settle for her lot, she hunched some and tried to ignore the redness coating her cheeks. Despite all the nights she did spend running around in a skintight suit, she'd never felt quite so naked.

"What do you think?" Alya asked, not at all shy about showing off her Ladybug costume, pigtails and all.

"Lovely," Nino replied simply. "Just like the real thing."

"Why thank you." Alya winked. "And, of course, who's Ladybug without her trusty partner?" Gesturing far too generously, Alya drew all attention Marinette's way, which she did not appreciate. All the more humiliated, she looked up at the boys from beneath her heavy bangs. Nino didn't seem the least bit bothered, happy to nod approvingly in her direction.

Adrien, on the other hand, froze once he caught sight of her, blinking stupidly. Initially, Marinette felt all the more embarrassed. This was Chat, after all, and she was hardly a good representation of who he was and all he'd done. Yet, despite this, no looks of disapproval or disgust got thrown her way.

Rather, Adrien flushed to the very tips of his ears. Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and tried, _tried_ , to pull his focus from her. But no matter how many times he did, he always ended up staring again.

For a second, Marinette nearly let her nerves get the better of her, but then she considered all the progress she'd made since she'd taken control of the situation. This was no different, really. Adrien was Chat and, well, who better than his partner to completely disrespect his position in favor of a raunchy joke?

She could do this. For just a while longer, she could keep up the act.

All of it—the pick-up lines, the flirting, the gifts—would be over soon anyway. Which meant she needed to make the best of the situation while she still could.

Adrien was flustered? Well, no better time to take advantage of the situation.

Swallowing hard, Marinette straightened and forcefully squashed her doubts. She'd made a deal not to use pick-up lines, which meant she had to use whatever other resources she had at her disposal. Was she proud to be in a suggestive cat outfit? No. But was she willing to make the most of it?

Most definitely.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Alya asked.

"I'd say so," Nino replied. Stepping back, he motioned Alya toward the door, allowing her to go first before he followed.

Stepping forward, Marinette grabbed her tail very much like Chat sometimes did and swung it in a continuous circle beside her hip. She kept Adrien's gaze locked with her own, pausing just in front of him on her way out.

He was obviously nervous, his whole body tense as he looked down at her and swallowed. Hard.

"Don't stare too long," Marinette said softly, somehow finding the courage to look him slowly up and down. "We have places to be, Handsome Boy." Winking, she smiled shortly before continuing on, prancing out the door while Adrien stared after, sputtering and blushing even harder.

Yes, Marinette decided, she could definitely make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left, hu hu hu ;D


	10. Part 10

Adrien had recently come to the conclusion that he was totally and utterly screwed.

The realization hadn't hit him like a train or a truck, but sunk through him like the air slowly leaving a leaky balloon. Until he was sitting at dinner with his friends, silent and twisted in knots. He was both anxious and irritated, swirling his fork around his food and generally ignoring the discussion going on around him.

Ignoring it just as _he_ was being ignored.

Though Marinette's behavior toward him had been initially unexpected and continuously embarrassing, he'd long since come to accept that, well, he enjoyed the attention. Which meant that being suddenly ignored was beginning to grate on him. True, Marinette had said she'd do without pick-up lines for their time at the Ladybug and Chat Noir festival, but, well, he hadn't thought she'd actually meant it.

He'd spent the first hour with his friends on his guard, hoping that, _this time_ , he'd be able to reply with something witty when she'd addressed him, instead of blushing and stumbling all over himself. But, aside from when they'd left Alya's house, she hadn't so much as looked at him, let alone flirted with him.

No, he wasn't entitled to her attention, he knew that, but it was rather deflating in a silly, childish sort of way. To the point where her lack of focus on him was putting his temperament in a foul state the longer the evening stretched on.

And, worst of all? She _knew_ it. There were ways in which she'd turn away just as he was about to catch her eye, or how'd she'd leave him purposefully out of conversations, or how her body language was always turned away from him just as he turned to her. She was ignoring him _so_ purposefully that all it did was draw in his attention _more_.

But that wasn't even the worst of it. No one could deny that Marinette was cute. Beautiful, even. And in that cat suit, she flew far past sexy. Which meant that, despite a quarter of the crowd sporting skintight suits, she drew attention. Every time a pair of wandering eyes trailed her way, Adrien felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle.

No, he wasn't normally a jealous person. Well… okay, there had been that incident with Copycat, but he likened that to momentary bad judgement. Still, he wasn't secure in his position with Marinette, which meant that every time she spoke nicely to a pair of wandering eyes and, in turn, acted like he wasn't even there, he was driven a bit crazier.

Which was what had gotten him to stage two of his situation—the realization that he did, in fact, like Marinette. He'd always thought she was cute, but been so distracted by Ladybug that he'd never entertained her as a potential romantic prospect. Yet, since she'd started "approaching" him (for lack of a better term), he'd found his thoughts far more preoccupied with her. To the point that Marinette had become a regular topic of discussion between himself and Ladybug.

He should have seen it coming, really.

Still, this put him in a very, very unfortunate situation. Not only did he like Marinette, but he also liked Ladybug. Ladybug, who he'd been pining after for months and who, it would turn out, knew his identity and liked him anyway (or so he assumed. Like Marinette, he couldn't imagine that her actions toward him had any cruel intents). So where did that leave him? The rational part of his brain said "you liked Ladybug first, so just let Marinette down easy." Yet, every time he looked at her, the idea soared right out the window.

It'd been happening a lot the last few days—his heart pounding harder every time Marinette approached him and let loose some ridiculous line. The same feeling he got whenever Ladybug was around.

He was torn, quite honestly, and at a loss for what to do.

"Oh, right, I forgot about Adrien."

The sound of Marinette's voice saying such a thing—even out of context—had Adrien's irritation sparking anew, his focus drawn from his own thoughts to the discussion going on at their table.

"What?" he asked rather darkly, not even trying to hide his disapproval.

"Marinette was saying she felt like a third wheel with Nino and I," Alya explained, not even bothering to hide her smile. Likely, all three of them knew the source of his bad mood just as well as he did. "So I pointed out that you're here too."

Yes. Yes he was.

Pulling a dare from Alya's words, Adrien glared as he looked to Marinette, who was sitting across from him. Yet, despite her own seemingly flippant acknowledgement of his existence, she still refused to look at him. Instead, she stared at what little was left of her food and pretended like he wasn't even there.

Adrien glared harder, his bottom lip pooching forward.

Both Nino and Alya laughed.

"Well, I'm stuffed," Marinette eventually said, expertly avoiding his gaze as she put her attention back on Nino and Alya.

"Meeeeee too," Nino agreed.

Adrien growled. "Nobody wants dessert?"

"Nah, bro, I'm good."

"No complaints here."

"I don't know." Marinette hummed thoughtfully, flipping through the small dessert menu that had been sitting at the center of the table. "I thought the crepes looked kind of good." She tapped her chin coyly, Adrien's frown turning to a scowl.

Continuing to hum, she took far too long looking at the menu, before ultimately sighing and putting it aside.

"Never mind," she said simply and placed her chin in her hand before looking quite distractedly off to the side.

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She hummed again.

"I'll go pay, then," he ultimately decided, the waiter having already dropped their bill at the table to be taken care of up at the counter. Careful not to crumple the paper in his fist, he stood and walked away, refusing to look back. Paying took all of no time and, soon, they had gathered their things and were headed back out into the evening air.

They'd been at the festival for some few hours already, but Alya looked no closer to slowing down. Despite his bitter mood, Adrien did have to admit that it was nice seeing so many people out and about, appreciating both himself and Ladybug. Seeing so many people dressed up as Chat was reassuring and eased some of his personal frustrations.

"Oh, Nino, look! Let's do that!" Alya abruptly announced, pointing to a display where those dressed up at heroes could get their pictures taken in some heroic pose. "I'll be Ladybug, obviously, and you'll be the damsel in distress."

Despite his sigh and a shake of his head, Nino agreed, not fighting in the least when Alya dragged him off to get in line.

Which left Adrien, Marinette, and an awkward silence behind.

Despite his bad mood, being alone with Marinette had Adrien flushing, his nerves pricking despite how he willed himself to be calm. It was pathetic, he decided. Completely and utterly ridiculous. How Ladybug would laugh if she could see him then.

No! He couldn't give in! He could conquer this! He was Chat Noir, wasn't he? The least he could do was _talk_! Besides…

He really wanted Marinette to _look_ at him.

"Did, uh, did you… want to… that?" he asked, gesturing toward the photographic setup.

"No, I'm fine," she said simply, not even twitching in his direction.

Yet, despite this, a bit of Chat Noir finally managed to break through Adrien's nerves. "I won't disagree there."

Unfortunately, he didn't have the composure to totally get behind the comment. As soon as it was past his lips, his grit his teeth and felt the hot wave of deep redness envelop his cheeks. It was much easier to say such things when he was Chat Noir and had the safety of his mask. Without it, he felt all the more exposed.

Beside him, Marinette giggled just a bit and rolled her eyes. "Careful," she warned. "Wouldn't want your other admirer to overhear such things."

"Hah, yeah, that's… true…" Any wit he'd had was gone again.

"Um, excuse me." The voice came from below and behind, both Adrien and Marinette turning to see that a little girl had approached them. She wasn't looking at them, not directly, but there was a wide smile on her face.

"Can we help you?" Marinette asked, leaning down.

The little girl smiled wider. "My name's Adel," she explained. "Do you remember me?"

Finally, Marinette peered his way, but it was only because the two of them were sharing a similar look of confusion.

"Which one of us?" Adrien asked, taking note of the girl's cane.

She was blind.

"Both of you," she replied. "You both saved me. I can tell by your voices." She bounced a bit on her toes. "You're Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Blinking stupidly, panic rushed up through Adrien from his toes to his nose. This was not good. Not good at all. But what did he even say? Marinette was standing _right there_! Whatever he said, it had to be convincing.

Before he could get his head on about the situation, however, Marinette was taking over.

"While I'm flattered you would say such a thing," she started, crouching down so she was more on the girl's level, "I have to admit that, well, neither of us are superheroes."

Adrien wasn't sure whether to be thankful she was so certain or offended. Still, he agreed nonetheless. "She's right. Ladybug and Chat Noir are way cooler than either of us."

Yet, the little girl kept smiling. "You don't have to lie to me," she whispered. "I won't tell."

For a second, Marinette looked as though she was going to continue objecting. But then she took a defeated breath and changed tactics. "Okay," she murmured back, placing her hands delicately on the little girl's shoulders. "You're right—you caught us. But! Now that you know our secret, you have to keep it to yourself. You can't tell anyone you met Ladybug and Chat Noir, okay? For your own safety."

"I know!" The little girl was bouncing happily again. "I won't say anything."

"Good." Marinette smiled, dotting the girl's nose with her black-gloved finger.

"Adel?!" An older women called nearby, looking worried. So, despite her obvious excitement, the girl turned away and called back, soon reunited with her guardian and leaving Marinette and Adrien to watch from the sidelines.

Glancing down at Marinette out of the corners of his eyes, Adrien furrowed his brows. "You lied to her," he said a second later.

Marinette shrugged. "She seemed so excited, and I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't mind." Finally—after an entire evening of purposefully avoiding him—she looked up at him with a small smile. "Besides, how do I know you're _not_ Chat Noir?"

Lips parting some, Adrien was sure an objection was at the tip of his tongue. Yet, despite how much he needed to deny her supposition, no words came. Instead, he was caught in the vibrant blue of her eyes, left speechless when her smile widened just enough to seem…

They were interrupted by Alya and Nino a second later, Adrien's thoughts disturbed and unable to be put back on track. Yet, for the rest of the night, he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and a heavy feeling at the back of his head. Like an important name or word that he _needed_ , but just wouldn't come to light.

After the festival, they went back to Marinette's house for a few treats before parting ways. Nino agreed to walk Alya home, since she lived a bit further away, while Adrien decided that he was close enough to his own house that calling his driver was unnecessary.

Waving to Alya and Nino, he was just about to take the short trek home when Marinette called him back.

"Adrien," she said simply, the sound of his name on her lips more than enough to put a stop to any attempts at a departure. "Before you go, I… I wanted to give you something."

He'd turned back, hands in his pockets as he stared curiously at her.

"Don't worry," she assured. "It's not a joke, I promise." She gestured back into the bakery. "I'll be right back, so can you wait here, please?"

"Alright…" he agreed, ignoring the part of him that wanted to be suspicious.

Grinning, Marinette turned and skipped back inside. She wasn't even gone a full minute before she was stepping back out. In her hands she held a box with the Dupain-Cheng logo printed on the top.

"This is for you," she explained, holding it out for him. "Think of it as… an apology."

Carefully, Adrien took the box, only growing more and more curious.

"For everything I've put you through lately," she finished.

"Oh, uh, thanks…" he replied, blushing a bit at how directly she addressed the situation. "But, um, you didn't have to do that. I didn't… I didn't mind, you know, what you were, uh, doing." Did this mean she was done flirting with him? Maybe he should have been relieved, but mostly he was disappointed.

"I know you didn't," she replied. "But I wanted to give this to you anyway." Pulling her hand up, she placed it over the top of the box just as he'd been about to open it. "Wait until you get home to open it, though, okay?" Her tone had turned somewhat timid, her own cheeks pinking. "Please."

"Oh, s-sure."

"Thanks." She smiled again and Adrien thought maybe his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds. "And, um, you really… You really are a nice boy." Moving her hand from the box to his shoulder, she leaned up before he could react and placed her lips lightly upon his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She pulled back a second later, Adrien too shocked to say or do anything as she waved and retreated quickly back inside. It was only once he'd been standing outside the bakery, gaping for a few seconds too long, that his brain finally jumpstarted back into action.

Once again assaulted by a deep flush that seemed to seep up through every inch of his skin all over his body, Adrien tucked the box under one arm before quickly walking down the sidewalk toward his own house. Reaching up, he gently touched the section of his cheek where she'd kissed him, the outline of her touch seeming to burn the more he thought about it.

He didn't feel relief until he was alone in his bedroom, the setting sun casting long shadows through his windows.

Locking his doors, he then went to his bed and gently set the box down on his comforter. For a moment, he loitered in front of it nervously, uncertain whether he wanted to know what was inside or not.

"It's just a box!" Plagg eventually announced in frustration. "Open it!"

Taking a deep breath, Adrien nodded. It _was_ just a box. A box from Marinette, no less. Whatever was inside, he could deal with it. He fought bad guys on a regular basis. Getting up the courage to open a stupid box should be simple.

Yet, despite his reasoning, his whole body still tickled all over with nerves.

Sitting down on the bed beside the box, he delicately took hold of the top and, with a deep breath, lifted it open.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected to be inside, so he supposed—in retrospect—that anything would have surprised him. Perhaps it seemed silly to be taken aback that the daughter of two bakers would give him a cake, but he was nonetheless.

It was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The outside edges were lined with bits of peppermint, while the decorative text and images of ladybugs and cats were done with white frosting.

In the middle—done in an artful font—were the words "Just Desserts."

For a very long, very silent moment, Adrien held his breath and allowed the reality of what he was looking at to wash over him.

"Oh my god," he eventually muttered, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I'm so oblivious."

"How so?" Plagg asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, gesturing to the cake. "We've been fooled! Bamboozled! The wool pulled over our eyes!"

Plagg appeared highly offended. "Don't lump me together with you. Do you think this is a cheesecake?" He hovered above the box.

"Of course it makes sense!" Adrien continued. "She is- Marinette _is_ Ladybug! Of _course_ she is!" Standing, he tossed his arms in the air in defeat. "Who else could Ladybug be, after all! I'm such an idiot!"

He didn't have two admirers, he had _one_. Marinette had showered him in lame pick-up lines while Ladybug had showered him with gifts. Cheesy romance. Dates on the Eiffel Tower. Silly compliments that, as he'd said so many nights before, spoke more of his "love language" than Marinette had ever had any business knowing.

He'd been duped.

Yet, he didn't consider it a bad thing in the least.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he smiled like a complete fool as he opened a new text window. Only to realize he didn't have Marinette's number.

Texting Alya first, it took him a few minutes and a considerable amount of teasing before she finally gave him the digits he needed. Yet, when it came to typing a message to Marinette, he was at a loss. That, and his nerves had come back to haunt him. So, instead, he sent her an image of grumpy cat looking highly annoyed.

What she sent in response a few seconds later was nothing more than a gif someone had made of Ladybug during an interview, laughing and looking far too pleased with herself.

Adrien curled his nose.

_Adrien – You had way too much fun with this._

**Marinette – You asked for it.**

_Adrien – Maybe. But don't you think you went just a little overboard?_

**Marinette – Puuurhaps. But I wanted to make sure you got an un** _**fuuur** _ **gettable experience.**

_Adrien – I'd say you succeeded. I named the bear, just so you know. Em-Bear-Assment._

**Marinette – Typical.**

_Adrien – And all the roses are dying. I don't know what I should do with them, there's so many. I don't think they'd fit in my trash. But if you wanted to come deflower me, I wouldn't object._

**Marinette – Yeah right, pretty boy. In your dreams.**

_Adrien – Of course. Just like always._

This time, she sent him a gif of Ladybug rolling her eyes. One that was quickly followed by another of Ladybug waving to the camera.

**Marinette – Goodnight, Adrien.**

_Adrien – Wait, where are you going?_

**Marinette – I'm tired. And my family is leaving early tomorrow to go visit my grandparents. I don't have time for silly alley cats.**

_Adrien – Noooooooooo…_

**Marinette – See you Monday, Kitten.**

_Adrien – But My Lady!_

He didn't get another response. Sighing, he flopped back on his bed and allowed a ridiculous smile to spread over his face. An expression that was quickly followed by thrilled embarrassment that had him groaning into his pillow.

He remained on cloud nine for the remainder of the weekend, only growing nervous again once he was headed into school Monday morning. He and Marinette hadn't shared in any more texts since their initial conversation, which left him somewhat unsure how things were going to go. But he was determined to put his cat-foot forward and not fall to pieces the second she looked at him.

Because, holy shit, Marinette _was_ Ladybug and she _liked_ him.

Shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the happy, yet terrified, blush that was continually assaulting his cheeks, he went to the locker room, being sure to keep an eye out for those blue eyes and trademark pigtails.

Honestly, how had he not realized it earlier?

Thankfully, as he was pulling his books out for class, he happened to spot her coming in without her noticing him. Or, if she had, she didn't acknowledge him.

Closing his locker, he straightened, gave himself a silent pep talk, and headed around the end of the lockers to the aisle where Marinette's own resided.

He could see her there, putting her things away. So he mustered all his courage and marched over.

Wanting to give her the same sort of shock she'd been doling out previously, he slammed his hand flat against the locker beside her own.

She jumped, whipping around on him with her arms raised defensively.

"Good morning," he managed to say with a smile, mentally patting himself on the back for not stammering.

"Holy crap, Adrien," she said, placing a heavy hand on her chest. "You scared me."

He smirked. Well, that was one point to the dozens she'd gotten on him as of late. He was also moderately satisfied to notice the slight blush to her own cheeks and the edgy way she focused back on her locker. At least he wasn't alone in his nervousness.

"I have a question for you," he announced a second later, clearing his throat and willing himself to stay calm.

"Okay…" she replied uncertainly, looking up at him only quickly.

"Tell me…" He paused for effect. "Did it hurt?"

Finally, she looked up at him fully, appearing suspiciously curious. "What?"

"Did it hurt?" he repeated.

"Did it hurt…?" she asked. "What are you- Oh…" Unimpressed realization dawned on her, causing her shoulders to drop. "Really? You mean, did it hurt when I fell from heaven?"

"No." He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was wondering if it hurt when you _crawled_ out of _hell_ because you're a terrible _she-demon_!"

She gasped, first offended before becoming outraged. "You jerk!" she said loudly, pointing a fierce finger up at him. Chin raised, Adrien didn't shy away, nor hide the fearless satisfaction that pulled his lips into a smirk.

"Fine," she said after a moment, raising her hands as though she no longer even wanted to touch the situation. "See if I ever get you flowers again." She eyed him knowingly, making sure to keep her voice down so no one else could hear. "See if I ever have anything to do with you and flowers at all. Ever." She turned back toward her locker.

"Now, now, _now_ ," Adrien replied. "Let's not get hasty." Moving closer, he put his hands on either side of her locker, an action she didn't seem the least bit impressed by as she turned back around to face him. Instead, she looked up with a quirked brow, as if daring him to go on.

"You see," he said, making sure to drape his voice in an air of scholastic knowing, "lack of attention from you could very well be critical to my health. I recently went to the doctor and do you know what he said?"

"What did he say?" she asked flatly.

"He said that I was in dire need of vitamin u."

She pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile, but it didn't do much good.

"I bet he did," she said.

"True story." He leaned a bit closer, so as to be able to whisper. "Would I ever lie to you, Bugaboo?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she said, feigning uncertainty as she walked two of her fingers up the front of his shirt. Her touch sent sparks of heat all through his body, which he couldn't completely hide. The redness that came with it burned across his nose, but he pushed through.

Hold it together, Agreste! _Hold it together_!

"I mean, you know what they say. Black cats are bad luck." She tapped the tip of his nose. "I think the smart thing to do would be to stay as far away from you as possible."

"Maybe that would be the smart thing," he agreed, the two of them stranding so close that their foreheads nearly touched. "But I promise, I'll be the best kind of bad."

She hummed.

"Okay, seriously? You two need to get a room or something." Alya's voice interrupted their moment, causing them both to look over. "I can feel the sexual tension all the way over here." Dramatically, Alya fanned herself, while Nino laughed beside her.

Around them, what few students were left in the locker room giggled.

Biting his bottom lip, Adrien pushed himself away from the locker, _and_ Marinette, before reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Marinette, meanwhile, offered a discomforted giggle and fiddled with one of her pigtails.

When she did eventually look up at him, Adrien couldn't bring himself to look back. The mood had been broken, thus leaving him to do nothing but grow redder with her attention so heavily fixed upon him.

She giggled again, before reaching up and delicately grabbing hold of his shirt. Which basically forced him to look her way. Eyes wide, he didn't object when she gently tugged him downward.

And he _definitely_ didn't object when she pressed her soft, perfect lips against his own.

Closing his eyes, he ignored the "ohhhhhs" echoing around the room, as well as the gasps of surprise. Instead, he put every bit of his focus on Marinette. He memorized the sensation of her kiss and etched it into his memory.

Even as she pulled back a few seconds later, the feeling had his heart pounding so hard he thought it might burst from his chest.

She smiled. "Just as sweet as I imagined," she whispered.

Yet another layer of redness coated his cheeks.

Stepping away, she giggled once again, Adrien taking a considerable amount of comfort in how flustered she still was as well.

A second later, she held out her hand.

Though he had no words for fear of stumbling over them, and he had little feeling because his nerves were so twisted tight, he didn't hesitate a single second in stepping forward and placing his hand in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this story is finally done, lol. Hope you all enjoyed and credit to the anon who gave me the idea for the name of Adrien's bear ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Updates faster on my tumblr, just FYI. Feel free to follow me - SKayLanphear.
> 
> Check out my other ML fics too ;D I have quite a few :DDDDD


End file.
